After Saving the World
by Dante Morose
Summary: Life continues even after the story ends. For some it means back to the old life. For others, a chance to start over, again. These are lighthearted chapters based around Seventh Heaven because Gaia knows Cloud deserves a break and Tifa needs a love life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own FFVII, nor do I.

Synopsis: I don't know that many people remember Johnny or Johnny's Heaven from _On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel_, but he is there. Something that always perked my interest was the fact that Johnny has had a crush on Tifa for the longest time, but everyone seems to pair poor Tifa with Cloud without considering her other options. I thought I'd try giving Johnny the courage to ask Tifa out and see how it all plays out.

If you haven't read/listened-to _On the Way to a Smile_, I recommend it. The stories lend insight into the characters during their everyday lives, so this is where I'm drawing my facts from. Oh, and all this is taking place about a year after Deep Ground. Cheers!

* * *

Tifa smiled faintly across the counter.

He had been sitting there almost since she had opened that night. Round after round of coffee he'd order, never taking anything else. After the first hour Tifa had Marlene wait on tables at the other side of the bar to keep away from him – that is, until things got too rowdy and she had sent the girl upstairs to prepare for bed. That left Tifa to do all the waiting, cooking, ushering (if someone had a bit too much to drink), and at the end of it all, the clean-up.

Never had she wanted so badly for the night to be over.

Glancing to the table again, Tifa tried to shove the thoughts of the mysterious stranger from her head. It was Saturday and the construction workers of Edge were looking for something to pick them up before Monday and another five days of lousy labor. She didn't have time for dallying.

Pouring a shot, Tifa slid it to the first man sitting up to the counter. "And what'll you have?" she questioned in general.

"Same," the next few ordered.

"Right up," she pulled out a few more short-glasses and distributed them before stepping out to take the orders from the family that had just walked in.

"How's everyone tonight?" Tifa forced a bright smile past her weary countenance. The children beamed at her, but it didn't fool their parents.

"Busy night?" the mother queried with a quiet gentleness in her tone.

Tifa smiled more naturally before shrugging nonchalantly. "Always is."

Tifa felt the time pass as her feet got sore from rushing about trying to please everyone. Shelke had come down to offer assistance, and with gratitude in her eyes, Tifa assigned her to dish washing and to help keep the coffee going to that reticent loner in the corner.

He was still there. Every time she got the chance, she stole a discreet glance in his direction. He was always ready to meet her eyes. She knew she should feel uncomfortable, maybe even creeped out, but it didn't bother her so much, at least with the increasingly loud and lewd comments spilling from the worker's mouths. She had noticed that by nine most of the family customers had receded into the growing night leaving behind a crowd of descent men turned rouge.

It made her sad knowing that most of these men were normally wonderful people, the kind that might even go out of their way to help strangers in the street. But after a good dosing of alcohol each, they became vulgar, rude, and in some cases, formidable. She normally had Barret or Cloud to help her with the drunkards – not that she couldn't handle it, but more that she didn't _want _to – but Cloud wouldn't be back from his deliveries till late in the night and Barret also wasn't due back for another hour or so.

Meekly, Tifa sent Shelke to put Denzel and Marlene to bed while she managed crowd control. Glancing at the man in the corner she decided his quiet demeanor was more inviting than those seated in front of her. Taking up the pot of coffee, she skirted around the bar and worked her way to the table.

"More?" she asked simply.

"Sure," the man held his cup toward her and offered a sincere, bright smile.

Instantly Tifa was taken aback. At first he had reminded her of Cloud – quiet, yet peaceful and giving her a sense of security – but what she saw before her reminded her of a boyish man playing at being an adult but pulling it off with the grace of Reno after a couple rounds of those aforementioned drinks.

Her observation made her pause with her hand still wavering over his proffered cup.

"Something the matter, miss?" his smile dimmed faintly, but still held that boyish charm.

"No," Tifa shook her head and smiled. "No," she repeated. "Just a bit tired I guess."

"Need any help?" he offered quite unexpectedly.

"I, um– uh," she stuttered.

He explained hastily. "I may not know bar tending, but I own a café a little way from here so I wouldn't be totally useless." He gave her a bright grin of confidence.

From behind her the group of workers had started a quibble that ended swiftly once Shelke had rushed back downstairs from putting the kids to bed and logically found a solution to solve their differences. At least the men weren't past reason yet. That was when Tifa would have to get rid of them. If she didn't, cleaning up tonight would take _much _longer than she wanted.

"Thanks for the offer," she stole a glance at the clock by the bar, "but I have 'reinforcements' coming soon." Internally she begged that either Barret or Cloud would be home before things got out of hand.

His disappointment was deeper than she would have expected, but he seemed to shove it aside and gave her another blinding grin. "Alright, but if you need any help before your…'reinforcements' arrive, you give me a holler. The name's Johnny."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny." Tifa smiled and retreated behind the counter once more.

The minutes dragged by as though to increase her torture. Even on busy nights Tifa was quiet the gadabout, but tonight all she wanted was to collapse on her bed in her room – her _quiet_ room. Even Shelke was starting to look more dead than alive on her feet, and she joined Tifa's ritual in glancing at the clock every three minutes. _Where was Barret? _He was supposed to be home by now.

"Heeeeyyy, lady," one of the men slurred. There were only about a dozen people left in the bar, but barring Johnny, none seemed sober enough to stand on their feet. It was time for them to go home.

She marched over to the table, trying to look authoritative, but feeling half that. "Time to go."

"You," the man pointed at her and laughed silently, his mouth gaping but no sound pervading the air. In a smarmy voice he spoke. "Shiva, you're hot enough to be a centerfold model."

Her face reddened, and the sudden urge to snap back rose in her chest. She took in a sharp breath, ready to rebuke and then literally _throw _him out the front door, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"The lady said it's time to go."

She looked back, shrugging off the hand. "Johnny," she said simply. Her brain was working mighty slowly that night. In the time it took her to process that Johnny had come to rescue her, Johnny and the drunken worker were brawling on the floor.

"No, not tonight," she begged aloud, but it was already too late.

A gunshot fired through the air, diffusing the situation instantly and balkanizing the men.

"You guys havin' problems?" A gruff baritone voice cut through the tense atmosphere. Johnny wiped at his split lip, and the other man rolled his shoulders, seemingly untouched.

Heavy footsteps crossed the wooden floor until they were right next to Tifa.

_Barret, _Tifa sighed. _Thank you_.

"Well?" Barret questioned, though it came out demanding. "You got problems, settle 'em outside! The bar is closed! Now get out!"

With mumbled grumbling, everyone left, staggering through the doorway and leaving Tifa flinching as one threw up his supper onto her formerly clean floor. Johnny turned to go, albeit reluctantly, but Tifa laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Wait, Johnny."

He turned back.

Barret interrupted. "You got this, Tifa?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm goin' to check on Marlene," he stated and walked toward the back. Upon passing Shelke he added, "Ya might want to look in to getting some sleep."

She nodded listlessly.

Alerted to Shelke's presence once more, Tifa gave her a small, tired smile. "Barret's right. Why don't you get to bed? I'll take care of things here."

She barely nodded, too tired to argue about staying to help, and tromped up the stairs.

"Who's…?" Johnny's question trailed after her.

"That's Shelke," Tifa said simply.

"And the other one?"

"Barret."

"A…friend?"

Even ridden with exhaustion, Tifa had to laugh. "Yes, but only that. His daughter Marlene lives here under my care while he's away."

"Ah, I see," he finally gave her another winning smile, although this time it was hampered by the blood filling the cut on his lip.

"Well, Prince Charming," Tifa teased, "that was some rescue." He blushed, but she knew he had tried, so she went on. "I know who has my back now. I appreciate it." That earned her an upward tug of the lips. "Can I repay you by helping you fix that up?"

"Oh, yes ma'am," he replied cheerfully, then a bit modestly, he added, "if it's not too much trouble."

* * *

It had been a long day for Cloud. One monster after another kept appearing till the three day trip from Junon to Edge turned into a weeklong affair. He had even been forced to call Tifa in the middle somewhere so she wouldn't worry when he didn't come home on time.

Running on next to no sleep, both his arms sore from fighting every ten minutes _all week long, _and something similar to a common cold trying to worm into his system, Cloud was not in the best of moods. For the past three hours he had managed to ride through the darkness in relatively uninterrupted silence. It would have been perfect except he had inexplicably dozed off and rolled Fenrir. Again: Cloud was not in the best mood.

So when he walked in the back door of the bar and heard laughter in the main room, he just closed his eyes and leaned back against the door as it closed. Sinking down, he sighed deeply, not wanting to move even with his bed upstairs and him down there.

A muffled voice echoed to him from the bar. A few moments later, Tifa was shaking his shoulder softly and calling his name.

"Cloud. Come on, Cloud, wake up." She coaxed his heavy eyelids open before chiding. "You can't sleep here."

"Try and stop me," Cloud mumbled. He let his head hit the door behind him with a soft _thump _before closing his eyes again.

"Everything alright in there?" An unfamiliar voice checked in from the other room.

"Yes," Tifa answered. "Cloud's home."

"Who's in there?" Cloud drew her attention back to him without opening his eyes.

"A friend," she responded simply. "He helped me a bit with the bar tonight and now he's helping me clean up since everyone else went to bed."

Cloud's eyes opened again, revealing a twinge of guilt. "Do you need any more help?"

"No," she responded without thinking, then elaborated. "We're almost done…and you look absolutely filthy. You'd only get everything dirty again."

"Hmph."

Mixing a light tease with concern, Tifa questioned, "What have you been doing? Making mud-pies?"

Cloud almost let a wry smirk pass onto his lips. "Something like that."

Johnny called out again, "Tifa?"

"Coming!" she shouted back, remembering seconds later how many people were trying to sleep.

"A friend?" Cloud repeated from earlier, looking past her as though he could see through walls.

"Yes," she tilted her head. "Jealous?"

Cloud's eyes snapped back to her.

She giggled softly before getting up. Cloud followed suit and slumped tiredly toward the stairs.

"Cloud?" Tifa paused him.

He looked back.

"You might want to check on Denzel. Shelke mentioned he wanted to stay up until you got back. I don't know that he did, but…just in case."

This time Cloud _did _smile, and proceeded up the murderous stairs. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered the endless staircase he, Tifa, and Barret ran up when breaking into Shinra years ago. Suddenly he was glad there were only a few more steps to go.

* * *

Every chapter has its own shine, but this one was the intro to the romance. Next time…more on Cloud!

-Dante


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who reviewed: **You have no idea how happy you all made me. I had a four hour test a few days ago and a _long _day planned afterward, but in between the two extensive activities I was able to get on to see how my new story was faring. Looking at it, I noticed I had reviews from you guys and it really made my whole day happier. Thanks for taking the time to say what you liked about it and letting me know you're excited to see more. But before I get too bubbly with happiness on you, I should mention that while this fic is easy for me to write, not all updates will be this quick. I've got an angst FFVII-Dissidia crossover I'm working on too so my attention is split between the two stories.

And I suppose I should fess up before you discover this for yourselves: I don't read romance ('cept for three OTPs I am _rabid_ about) and I don't write romance. Fluff is about as deep as it gets for me. So if Johnny seems like an unusual suitor, it's both due to his limited cannon to draw from and my own inexperience, but this'll still be fun!

Also this fanfiction isn't all about just Tifa and Johnny. No, that would be pretty dull. Instead, you get to read both that AND little bits and pieces from the FFVII crew's daily lives – as always, mostly centered around Seventh Heaven.

Well, I think I'm done with all the personal and relevantly important notes so, on to the story!

* * *

Cloud sighed as his mind arose from the blanketing fog of sleep. If he had a say in it, he would sleep till noon. After all, with the crazy trip to Junon and the late night, it was only to be expected. Which was why when he heard the drilling outside his _second story _window a wave of irritation flared within him.

Twisting himself around to stay in bed and still get maximum surveillance of the room, Cloud attempted to discover the source of the constant noise. From outside the second of his unnaturally large windows, a brown, muscled elbow poked in view along with a silver hand. Attached to the end of the artificial limb was a ridiculously small power driver. Without seeing further, Cloud knew Barret had managed to stand on their one ladder without breaking it and was bracing a screw with his other hand to get it in the right spot.

Of all the times Barret had to fix the leak on his side of the roof…Cloud wanted to go over and snap at him to be quiet, but that meant getting out of bed, and doing that meant exerting effort and energy that he didn't have. Not to mention, if Barret fixed it right this time, Cloud wouldn't have to later.

So ignoring the noise of the world waking up, Cloud pulled the covers over his head and turned onto his stomach. His eyelids closed heavily on weary mako eyes. There was semi-peace for all of three seconds. Then a knock at his bedroom door.

If the world knew what was best for it, the sun might just go back down to let him have a few more hours in darkness because the last thing _anyone _needed was a sleep-deprived, irritable super SOLDIER. It wasn't like he requested an empty coffin in the basement of an old, private mansion. All he wanted was some sleep without having to fear attacks from monsters or being called to save the world. Again. After killing Sephiroth three times were a few uninterrupted hours so much to ask for in return? Unfortunately, yes. But for once, mildly good fortune lingered long enough for a taciturn voice to call through the wood of his door.

"Cloud! Tifa wants to know if you want breakfast."

Denzel. Why was Denzel home this late? Judging from the sunlight screaming at Cloud through the windows it was at least nine. Shouldn't he and Marlene be at– Oh yeah. Saturday. No school. And everyone slept in a bit on Saturday. Except him, that is.

With a voice dry from recent disuse, Cloud called back, "No, tell her I'll get something later."

The door opened slowly. Denzel put a foot into the room first before his face appeared somewhere above the doorknob. Cloud turned his head toward the boy. He stood timidly just inside the room. Something was wrong. Denzel rarely got shy around Cloud anymore. The boy had gone from stranger to family a long time ago. Seeing him revert back to the defensive, hesitant boy Cloud had found near Aerith's church immediately alerted Cloud to listen up and listen well.

"Something wrong?" Cloud rose to his elbows, trying to ignore the blurriness edging his vision.

"I, um," Denzel looked at the ground. "I know you just got back, but Tifa says we have to do our homework before we can go out today."

A curse came muffled through the wall from outside where Barret had dropped one of his screws.

Cloud blinked slowly, not yet sure what Denzel's homework had to do with him.

Denzel elaborated. "Mrs. Juboski assigned us an essay about a place that has drastically changed in the last twenty years. I mean, since we're learning about world development right now, with all the construction going on. And I thought maybe you could tell me about some of the places you've been, or…" He spoke in a small voice, head facing the wood flooring, "…take me somewhere so I can see it for myself." He finally met Cloud's eyes and rushed to say, "But it's okay if you don't want to. You've been gone for a while, and you're probably really tired right now, and I don't know why I even asked." Shameful, he turned to go, but Cloud called him back without thinking.

With a wince, Cloud moved till he was sitting upright. "Denzel."

The boy turned, eyes on the floor.

"When is your paper due?"

The light brown eyes flickered upward in slight hopefulness. "Friday, next week."

"Did you already ask Tifa permission?"

Sneakered feet scooted the dirt collected from months of filthy boots crossing the threshold. "I haven't asked her yet. I thought I'd see if you would be okay with it first."

"Mm," Cloud nodded, regretting the action when it gave way to a piercing headache.

"Whether she says yes or not depends on how far we go," Denzel concluded.

Narrowing down the options, Cloud asked, "Where _would _you want to go?"

From outside another Barret let out a steady stream of cursing. Apparently the screw box had fallen when he had inexplicably caught the drill bit in the hole in the side of the building. For better or worse, both Cloud and Denzel were used to the foul words barely reaching their ears inside.

Denzel shrugged in answer to Cloud's question, aware that he should have been prepared to answer. "I dunno. Kalm would be too far to go in one day and get back, right?"

Cloud nodded.

"But maybe if we have time–"

At last drawing their full attention, Barret had yanked his hand so hard to get the little drill bit unstuck that it had come out. That was the good news. The bad part was the way the ladder wobbled in imbalance and began to fall backward with the rather large man clinging to the top rungs.

Cloud watched the event with impassible disinterest since his lingering drowsiness disabled his emotions while his body recharged. Denzel, however, froze between horrified shock and laughter. After all, a guy like Barret would only bruise from the fall, not be seriously hurt. But still, after living with his new family for close to a full three years, Denzel hadn't quite adjusted to the inhuman durability of his caretakers.

"Is he…?" Denzel moved as if to go down and help, but presently, the back door underneath them opened noisily and Tifa and Marlene's squawks of concern shot up into the air louder than any of Barret's previous mutterings.

"He's fine," Cloud assessed, getting up long enough to draw the blinds over the brilliant daylight valiantly rushing in. Denzel watched him sit on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face for a moment before resigning himself to the blanket snare.

Placing a hand on the doorknob, Denzel queried, "You going back to sleep?"

Cloud nodded as he got settled. "You decide where you want to go, and I'll talk to Tifa about it."

Denzel's face lit with a pure smile although with Cloud's back to him, he didn't see it. "Thanks, Cloud!"

Cloud smiled faintly as the door closed behind the eager boy. That childlike enthusiasm hadn't been lost in the horrors of his past. Cloud was glad that of all the strays he could have found loitering near Aerith's church, it had been Denzel.

* * *

Okay, didn't mean to go _all_ Cloud on you there, but that's how it happened so…until next time!

-Dante


	3. Chapter 3

Let it never be said that heroes don't have fun while saving the world.

* * *

"You have to get Tifa and Barret and Cloud over here _right now_, do you hear me?!"

Denzel held the phone away from his ear. Unnecessarily, he hoped he hadn't offended Yuffie in doing so, not that she could see him, but her energy sometimes amplified her voice to unhearable levels.

"Hey, kid!" Yuffie shouted. "You still there?"

"Yes," Denzel answered.

"Well, are you gonna tell them or not? I mean, this is _urgent_. Is Tifa around? Maybe if I get her to come, the others would follow. Heh, who 'm I kidding? Cloud'd just say he's got too much work, and Barret would just be his grumpy self, as usual." She prattled on, forgetting her audience for a moment. With an uncharacteristic sigh, she added, "Some things never change." The nature of that comment had Denzel wondering if she sometimes missed fighting monsters alongside her friends, but before he could voice his thoughts, Yuffie seemed to remember him and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, heh. So, yeah. Like I said: I dug up old Vinnie and caught Nanaki already, so you and I just need to get those other three out here to the Gold Saucer to have a vacation!"

"Uh, yeah…" Denzel thought about how that conversation would go. Wait. Yuffie wanted them over there at that moment – not that she ever wanted anything less than instant gratification – and that infernal school essay still needed doing… "Would it be okay if I came too?"

Yuffie paused a second as she realized he had spoken. "Oh, yeah. Sure!"

Denzel smiled. Ever since Cloud had marked the Gold Saucer on the giant map he kept in the children's bedroom, Denzel had desired to see the colorful sights for himself. Cloud never said there was much to it, but Tifa countered that he only spoke of it that way because a few events connecting back to Aerith occurred there and he still struggled to look beyond and forgive himself for those times. But there was improvement. The improvement was great enough that even Denzel saw it, and maybe Cloud was to the point that a trip to the Gold Saucer could be seen as something to look forward to and not just another emotional torture device.

Convincing the adults might not be so hard after all. Surely Barret wanted back near his hometown, and Tifa had expressed a subtle wish to see the rest of her old friends without having to worry about a world crisis. Cloud might be a problem, but two outvotes one, and with Denzel wanting to go, how could Cloud refuse?

"Yuffie, I'll–" Denzel began, but stopped at the sound of the storm door that served as their back door. It opened to let in Tifa and an exuberant Marlene.

"Denzel, guess what I…got." Her voice trailed to a quieter tone once she observed the phone grasped in his hand. "Oh, sorry."

"Who is it?" Tifa came in slower than the young girl.

Over the phone Yuffie yelled, "Hey, is that Tifa? Can I talk to her? HELLOOOO!"

Denel had few qualms about relinquishing the phone, although he wondered if saying something first might help Tifa decide to go.

"Hi, Yuffie," Tifa greeted in an affable tone. Denzel watched her speak for a moment.

"Look what I got," Marlene held up a lavender cotton dress with a ribbon around the waist to tie on one side of the hip. She handed it over for him to examine while she took off one of her shoes. "And Tifa traded my old ones at one of the bartering centers at the WRO so I could have _these_." The white shoes were practical – plain and sturdy with one strap over the top fastened with a button – but, they were new.

Denzel smiled politely, knowing how exciting it was for her. They rarely ever got new clothes. Tifa, Cloud, and Barret themselves only had one spare outfit each and no extra shoes. They all saved the money for school supplies for Denzel and Marlene, and, on Tifa's insistence, they also saved money for when Denzel hit his _real _growth spurt.

"Are you going to wear the dress?" Denzel asked.

Marlene's beaming smile died just a bit. "Tifa says I should wait until Daddy gets back tonight."

"Yeah, where _is _he today?"

"He said he was going to help install something at WRO headquarters. I don't remember what." She shook her head.

Denzel and Marlene quieted at the sound of Yuffie's voice echoing clearly through the speaker. "Aw, that bandy-legged old man claims he has to keep workin' on the _Shera_. But he'll come around." The barely contained giggle crackled through quite evidently.

"_Yuffie_," Tifa's scolding-mother voice emerged, and the tone was all it took for Yuffie to protest.

"It was just _most _of his wardrobe I stole. And his toolbox. And…well, he'll forgive me once he realizes how much he's needed a break."

Tifa shook her head and released an exasperated sigh. "Okay," Tifa nodded into the phone. "I'll have to discuss it with the others."

Denzel watched her talk.

"Uh-huh. I'll call you tonight." A light laugh. "And did you really cast sleep on Vincent and drag him across the continent?"

Yuffie's voice came through enough Denzel could hear. "Well, _yeah_. How else was I supposed to get him here? And you guys better hurry up before he escapes!"

Tifa chuckled and closed the conversation with a cheerful "talk to you later".

Denzel looked at her anxiously, holding his breath unconsciously.

"Is everything alright?" Tifa asked him.

"Yeah," Denzel stammered. "I just– are we going to go?"

"Go where?" Marlene questioned, putting her shoe back on.

Tifa smiled. "Yuffie has invited us for a few days at the Gold Saucer. She's paying – although I'd hate to ask how she got the gil."

Marlene's eyes widened, but Denzel already knew all this so he went on and repeated, "So can we go?"

Tifa moved into the bar's kitchen and began tying on an apron. "I have to talk to Cloud and Barret about it first, then we'll see."

Denzel mentally sighed and turned to go, but Tifa called him back.

Tifa opened the fridge and grabbed ingredients for lunch. "Is Cloud up yet?"

Marlene giggled as Denzel shook his head.

With a sigh, Tifa giggled as well. "Some days I fear he's picked up Vincent's sleeping habits. Well, Marlene would you wake him up and tell him I need to talk to him?" Marlene retrieved her dress from Denzel, who had forgotten he was holding it. "Oh, and ask him if he's hungry yet."

Marlene nodded emphatically and marched upstairs.

* * *

"That's on the western continent, Tifa," Cloud's reasonably voice cut in.

"I know, but you do deliveries there all the time. And besides, Yuffie has a point. We could all use a break from work."

"Ya know it's close to home for me," Barret protested. "I ain't through helpin' 'em rebuild yet."

It was later that day when Tifa finally got Barret and Cloud in the same room for more than five minutes so she could discuss plans with them. Denzel and Marlene were _supposed _to be cleaning their room, but the prospect of potentially traveling to the world's greatest vacation center excited them too much. So both determined that overhearing plans for the next few days took priority over having a tidy bedroom, and, more importantly, obeying their guardians.

Barret went on. "And wha' about Shelke. You wanna leave her here by herself to take care o' the bar?"

"Of course not, Barret!"

"Will she even want to go?" Cloud asked.

It was silent for a moment. Tifa admitted, "Probably not. She's thrown herself into helping at the WRO every day. I don't know that'd she'll want to give up the extra time that she could be looking for Shalua either."

"Good point."

"But we might as well invite her." Tifa concluded.

Barret quickly reminded, "Tha's if we're going at all."

"Tifa," Cloud said quietly. "Denzel has something he'd like to ask you."

Denzel's heart pounded, and he backed up from where he'd been leaning against the door.

"Denzel?" Cloud called him. Sometimes having a super sensing, powerful "ex-SOLDIER" as a guardian was great. It made it that much easier to scare off potential bullies whenever Denzel went out in Edge alone or to school. But there were definitely severe drawbacks. Like being caught listening when you were supposed to be doing chores.

Drawing a deep breath, Denzel pushed the door open, Marlene following. The wood planks beneath his feet gained his full attention as slight shame for being caught rose in his stomach. Tifa exclaimed in minute disapproval at their actions, but the reprimand went no further.

"Why don't you ask her now?" Cloud inclined his head to Tifa, and although Denzel missed the gesture, he nodded, gathered his courage, and thrust himself into the task of convincing Tifa that he _needed _to go to the Gold Saucer.

"Tifa, I…" He shuffled forward a bit and brushed the hair from his eyes. Cloud said he would help. That meant he only needed to explain the assignment and Cloud would do the convincing. That thought helped, and he started again, squaring his gaze into Tifa's luscious brown eyes. "Mrs. Juboski wants all the kids to write a paper about a place that has drastically changed in the last twenty years. And I was just thinking that since Yuffie's got everyone going to the Gold Saucer that maybe I could come too and write my essay on _that_." His eyes flicked to Cloud for reassurance, who in turn nodded back imperceptibly.

"Mrs. Juboski?" Barret questioned.

Tifa nodded at him. "The volunteer school teacher working with the kids in Edge." Speaking to Denzel, she motioned for him to come closer. "In all fairness, Denzel, I don't think Dio has changed _anything _in the Gold Saucer over the last twenty years.

Cloud's turn. "But North Corel is nearby."

Tifa understood then. "And what better place to examine world development then there? Okay, I see your point."

Shelke dragged herself through the door at this moment, drained and sleepy. Tifa stopped her halfway through the room and explained the issue. Shelke responded as Tifa predicted.

"No, I think I'll stay here and help Reeve with the WRO," she said simply.

"Can I make you something to eat?" Tifa offered. "These two endless pits," she tipped her head to Barret and Cloud, "ate everything from lunch, but I'd be happy to–"

Shelke shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep from last night."

"Okay."

They watched her disappear around the corner and up the stairs.

Denzel waited for a moment for the conversation to naturally resume, but when it didn't, he started, "So…"

Tifa sighed in defeat. "I guess we have no choice. You need to do your homework, and we really could all use a break."

"Yay!" cheered Denzel and Marlene.

"That don't mean I hafta go," Barret countered.

"But, Daddy," Marlene moved strategically next to his knee and stood, gathering all her child-like powers of persuasion and setting them loose on her father. "I want to see your hometown. I want to know what it looks like where _you _grew up."

"And you don't have to go to the Gold Saucer if you don't want to," Tifa added.

Cloud offered a warning though. "But if Yuffie finds out you're nearby…"

Marlene's sweet, melting gaze was unavoidable and Barret caved instantly upon meeting her pleading eyes. "A'ight, but you hafta finish up your room before we talk about it any more."

Marlene beamed. Then, throwing her arms around Barret's muscular middle, she exclaimed, "Thank you, daddy!" He hugged her back briefly before she pulled away to race Denzel up the stairs to their room.

Tifa, Cloud, and Barret remained in the room, all of them feeling pleased for making the day brighter for the children, but that emotion rapidly passed as the overwhelming planning for the next week grew as a dark cloud over all of them. The most responsible person there was Tifa, but all needed to contribute to the decision making. Unfortunately, that's where Cloud and Barret clashed the most. So with great effort, Tifa making up for Cloud's apparent "communication incompetence" and placating Barret's indecisive attitude, they drew a rough plan of the presumed vacation. By the end of it, all of them wished not only that they were not going to go through with it, but that they weren't adults faced with such menial yet significant decisions.

* * *

Tifa left out the back door, entering into the wide alleyway between Seventh Heaven and the building next door. Inhaling deep, she held the cool air in her lungs till they burned for fresh oxygen. She finally released her breath in a sagging sigh.

Barret always got a titch riled when forced to make plans. The real problem lay with the fact that he still got stern with Cloud as he did since first meeting him. Maybe it was Cloud's calm way of remaining a passive suggestor. If that was it, even Tifa had to agree. Cloud needed to more frequently take _action, _even if that only meant _talking _more.

"Hello?" A voice sprung into the air from behind her.

She nearly jumped since she thought the alley was empty. Turning, a very familiar figure grinned at her, a bit of concern dampening the smile.

"Johnny," she smiled in return.

He stepped forward, hands digging deep into his jacket pockets as a bit of shyness washed over him. "Yeah, that's me." Just by watching his features contort, Tifa knew he felt stupid for responding like that. She wasn't sure if she was glad to see him or a bit peeved. The only real reason for the latter emotion was her need for space to cool down, but how would he know that?

He caught her staring. Shyness faded as he asked sincerely, "Are you okay?"

She tipped her head, feigning ignorance.

"You look a bit stressed out," he elaborated.

Truthfully, Tifa was not one to lie. That didn't mean she had to say anything. "I'm alright."

He raised a single eyebrow in skepticism.

"Really, I'm fine. It's just those two." She sighed, memories of Barret's initial abrasiveness toward Cloud surfacing in her mind again. "They don't normally agree on things, and sometimes…"

"Things get out of hand?" Johnny suggested.

She nodded, "Yeah." Her hands found her pockets and stowed away there. "But I'm getting used to it."

She gave a forced, happy smile, but Johnny refuted, "Just because you're getting used to it, doesn't mean it's a good thing." He wanted to smack his head against the cinderblock wall after those words. The object was to _comfort _her, not–

"You know," Tifa nodded, looking him squarely in the eyes, "You're right."

She could almost hear his thoughts: _Score! Now to get the next sentence out without fumbling._ Even so, she was surprised by his offer. "If you need a moment away from them, I'd be happy to you with walk– I-I mean, walk with you." He reddened at her giggle, but the offer did not come without reward. She smiled sincerely and nodded acceptance. In his own clumsy way, Johnny had helped Tifa release some of the frustration causing her grief moments earlier.

Johnny strode confidently forward, leading the way though she walked beside him. Not looking at him, she missed the final thoughts cross his expression…

… … … …

Things _could_ work out alright even when he was nervous. Now Johnny only hoped Tifa didn't ask him exactly _why _he had been walking outside the back door to her bar.

* * *

Sorry if anyone is looking for updates for "Warrior in Heart". Life's been crazy so I just find this lighthearted fic easier to write right now. Anyway, if you liked something specific in here, I'd love to know.

-Dante


	4. Chapter 4

Again, if I forgot a disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own writing skills and the idea for this story.

Cloud's misery at the start of this chapter was inspired by my own when I started writing this chapter.

* * *

The "ex-SOLDIER" who had survived military training, four years in a lab, mako poisoning _twice_, impalement, being shot, Geostigma, and his own burdened conscience now sat uncomfortably in the driver's seat of a rented truck with his surrogate family crowded all around him. The four passengers shifted for more elbow room and cried out indignantly when someone invaded their personal bubble. The workman Cloud had borrowed the truck from had been nice enough to do it for a favor – deliver a few handheld tools to some repairman in Junon – but even with the additional three seats behind the driver's area, there remained little room for comfort. As a testament to this, Tifa, in the backseat with the children, struggled to force down the window to release the smothering desert air. In the front passenger side Barret had already broken the handle off the manual window opener. The atmosphere itself held tension and tiredness. If only that was the worst part.

"Hic!" Cloud clamped his jaw shut too late. Ten minutes so far, and the hiccups taunted him still. But of course the torture refused to stop there. The hiccups got his uneasy stomach jumping, and while in recent years he discovered that driving helped ease his motion-sickness, even he, a super-powered human, was not immune to the dastardly effects of hiccups.

Cloud pressed his lips in a firm line, but holding in the sound made it worse for his stomach. All the way up his esophagus he felt the burning sensation of a bad thing gone on too long.

He needed to stop.

"Stop it!" Denzel shouted, tugging on his short shirt sleeves and crossing his arms defensively.

"I'm not doing anything!" Marlene cried in protest from her place between Denzel and a very exasperated, very tired Tifa.

"Denzel…" Tifa began with a sigh.

Denzel raised his voice before she could figure out something to say. "She keeps kicking my leg."

"No, I don't," Marlene crossed her own arms in mock imitation of Denzel's juvenile attitude.

"_Marlene_," Barret stepped in sternly.

"I said I'm not!" she pouted, upset that her dad doubted her integrity. "The road's just so bumpy my leg swings and hits him. I don't _mean _it." In demonstration, the truck bounced through a deep pothole in the road and the seven year old's small leg flailed out involuntarily before falling back against the seat, nicking Denzel's jeans in the process.

"Hey!"

"I said I didn't mean it," Marlene whined.

Denzel glared out the window, the blank scenery staring back at him just as defiantly. Tifa sighed tiredly. "Cloud, maybe we should stop." Yes, she liked that idea. "Let's take a break. Maybe figure out how long we have till Junon." She dreaded the thought of another three hours in the backseat with two squabbling kids, but what choice was there?

Without a word Cloud hastily swerved off the worn path that served as the new unofficial highway between Edge and Junon. His sudden obedience startled all of them. As soon as the engine puttered to a stop, Cloud ripped the keys from the ignition and escaped the vehicle. His passengers exited much slower, not sure what to make of Cloud's reaction to Tifa's request. Then they heard it.

Still hiccupping, Cloud roughly vomited to the side of the road, his face a pale green and a hand clutching the front of his shirt as he knelt on the gravelly ground. Hearing the pain in Cloud's heaves, they realized it was one of the most torturous experiences anyone might have. But once his stomach finished turning inside out, there appeared one small silver lining: his hiccups were finally gone.

"You gun' be good?" Barret asked when Cloud stayed kneeling over the expelled contents of his stomach.

Cloud slowly nodded. He shifted so his back faced them, a subtle sign that he was okay but wanted to be left alone. With the putrid smell rising on that side of the truck, everyone complied without complaint and moved to the other side.

On cue, as Cloud sat shuddering over the puddle of vomit, his PHS trilled. Predictably, he didn't answer. There was a brief lull of silence before Tifa's PHS rang aloud in turn. In contrast to Cloud, she answered, although it was a miracle she had service clear out in the country.

"Hello?" Tifa said.

"Tifa, why isn't Cloud answering his phone? We ca…" Yuffie's voice crackled in static for a moment. When it returned, she sounded small and far off. "…all depressed and stuff again. Okay?"

"Okay," Tifa dared to agree, not sure what she had committed herself to.

Barret, Denzel, and Marlene took full advantage of their leisure time out of the confines of the truck and roamed the area. Tifa stayed stationary in her spot of limited cell service.

"Uh-huh," Tifa nodded into the phone. "We're on our way right now." A pause. "I think we're still a couple hours from Junon harbor, but if we're lucky, we can catch an outgoing ship before the end of tonight." They, meaning Yuffie, talked a bit longer before a roar interrupted the semi-quiet atmosphere.

Tifa squinted forward through the blazing sunlight. "Barret, what is it?" She didn't have to ask. Only a few years ago, the entire group of AVALANCHE learned practically all there was to know about monsters. A few of them got so good that they could identify a monster just by hearing it _breathe_. The knowledge came with their lifestyle. So when Barret shouted out that they had a Zemzelett approaching, Tifa was already off the phone and rushing forward, ready to attack.

As the lumbering white and green mass filled her vision, she hesitated, sizing up the monster. Its wings unfolded till they stretched wide, like waiting for a hug. Red eyes pinned her to the ground, but she gazed back evenly. Her leg muscles tensed, ready to spring at the target.

"Tifa!" Barret barreled past her. "You look after the kids. Me an' Cloud got this!"

A frown dipped dangerously on Tifa's rosy lips. From where he had been sick, Cloud rushed the monster, looking better – if only slightly – and eager to release some of his own pent up energy. Tifa watched them for a moment and then let herself remember that Denzel and Marlene _were _weaponless after all. Stalking back to the truck, she gathered the two minors near her. Tifa couldn't help muttering derisively about the unfairness of it, though, "…just like you left me behind when you bombed Sector 1 reactor…"

Just as the three came up on the truck, a Nerosuferoth scampered past, aiming for Barret's broad back. Tifa smiled deviously. "Denzel, Marlene, stay by the truck," she instructed. Giving them both a little push, she bounded forward to pick off the stray Nerosuferoth.

Only, she must have forgotten. Nerosuferoths preferred to attack in pairs.

… … … …

Marlene and Denzel stared wide eyed at the lizard-like monster creeping toward them. From beak to tail, it easily equaled Denzel in length.

The monster paused only a moment before leaping.

Marlene half-screamed as Denzel pushed her aside. The two of them sprawled on the ground, gravel sized rocks digging into their skin. The Nerosuferoth narrowly avoided banging its skull into the side of the truck.

"Denzel?" Marlene yelped.

"Get in the truck!" Denzel scrambled to his feet and pulled Marlene with him.

The monster rolled in front of their path. The brief stalemate had Denzel's mind zigzagging around any real solutions, but the size of the monster gave him a desperate, plausible idea.

Shoving Marlene to his left, Denzel jumped to his right and ran. "Under the truck! Marlene, it won't fit under the truck!" He made a wide arc around the tailgate, monster jaws snapping at his shirt, while Marlene obediently scooted on her belly till she lay safely out of reach.

Closing the circle he had made, Denzel took hold of the side of the truck and leaped into the truck-bed. Madly, he grabbed for the box of tools they were planning to deliver. Hot breath warmed his neck, and teeth clamped on the back of his t-shirt.

"Ah!" Denzel released a shout of fear and anger, swinging around a wrench half the length of his forearm and burying the tool into the Nerosuferoth's left eye.

Immediately, the monster gave a wheezy scream, releasing Denzel. Denzel watched it stagger around, the wrench still lodged in its eye. After a minute of writhing on the ground it skittered off, still breathing out short screams of agony. As much as Denzel wanted to be proud for protecting Marlene and saving his own life without help, pity and shame crept into his heart. He got the feeling he wouldn't forget the sound of those cries for a long time.

"Are you two okay?" Tifa rushed for Denzel. So, the "responsible" adults finally noticed them now that the danger was gone. Denzel looked to where they had been fighting. Nope, they only noticed when their own battles were finished.

Barret surged forward. "Where's Marlene?"

"Under here, Daddy," Marlene squirmed from under the truck and Barret hugged her close. Everyone could see the guilt in his expression. He should have looked after her better. Without looking closely, one could see that the same thought was running through both Tifa's and Cloud's minds.

"You okay?" Cloud asked Denzel who still hadn't moved from inside the truck-bed.

"…Yeah," Denzel struggled to brush off the sounds of the monster.

"What happened?"

Denzel looked into Cloud's glowing eyes. Cloud must have killed so many monsters, so many _people_. How did he live with so much blood on his hands? How could he forget those cries of pain? Denzel frowned as his mind answered his questions. Cloud _didn't _forget. That's why he had so many struggles – because he couldn't forget. So why did Cloud keep fighting? Again, Denzel's mind quickly answered that. Cloud fought to protect. That's why he would win any battle: because he never fought without a reason, and the reason was always because he had something to protect.

And that's what Denzel had done.

Denzel smiled weakly and answered triumphantly, "I defeated a monster." He could live with it. He wanted to be brave like Cloud and strong like Cloud after all. If Cloud could protect those he loved and still live with the consequences, so could he, even if the cries still echoed in his mind.

Denzel's tale carried the group into the truck where they got settled and continued journeying toward Junon. Marlene interjected at parts in Denzel's far-from-modest story and despite the three adults' shame at not being mindful of their young charges, they chuckled at the extravagant account.

The verbal applause raised Denzel's self-confidence till he felt big enough to conquer those Nibel Dragons Cloud had once described. But nothing made Denzel's spirits soar like seeing Cloud's head nod in approval and hearing the words, "I suppose we don't have to worry about you in a fight."

* * *

Darkness flushed out most of the natural daylight by the time the little group made it to Junon. Parking the truck outside the city limits, Cloud led the way into the main village hub where a crew of workers hustled to finish putting up a new sign on the weapon shop. Barret took Marlene with him to check on when the next boat would cast off from Junon. That left Tifa, Denzel, and Cloud to wander the streets till someone pointed them in the direction of wherever their repairman of interest was. They still had a toolbox to deliver.

It might have been chance – more likely it was her apparent inability to _not _be dying when Cloud was present – but a certain young girl caught sight of the chocobo-haired man and, in her surprise and excitement, inhaled sharply and choked on the grape she had been eating. Her strained breath and harsh coughs alerted Cloud to her presence, and he turned back to see her seated in front of her house.

"Cough harder," he commanded as he quickly marched over.

She shook her head. Oh, _why _did she always look like such a fool when he was around? The first time they met, she had been rude to him and his friends and he _still _performed CPR to revive her. And then every other time after that, she was always having a bad hair day or something else equally embarrassing. How could a guy like him ever really fall for a girl like her…?

Cloud's arms came around her, and he thrust his fists into her stomach, the grape popping out and rolling onto the grass. If she wasn't gasping and trying so hard to wipe the spit away from her mouth maybe she would have tried harder to make his arms linger around her waist.

As it was, Cloud backed off quickly. It may have been offensive to some, but she knew his shy, taciturn ways…

"Glad to see you're as normal as ever, Priscilla." Tifa stood in front of her, a gentle smile gracing her face.

Priscilla blushed faintly and rubbed her throat a bit. It was so good to see them. Cloud and Tifa and…wait, who was the kid? Priscilla's eyes narrowed on Denzel who stood awkwardly under her scrutiny. Then her eyes shifted between Tifa and him before adding Cloud to the equation. Oh _no_.

"So…" Priscilla didn't know how to put it delicately. "You two got married?" She analyzed their reactions. Denzel's eyes widened and the deep color in his cheeks matched Tifa's expression. Cloud, on the other hand, looked much like he had been slapped…and then paralyzed.

Huh. Interesting.

"Ahem," still blushing madly, Tifa placed a hand on Denzel's shoulder. "This is Denzel. Cloud and I are his guardians." Cloud nodded a bit uncomfortably. Priscilla reveled in his expression.

"Ah," she exclaimed in understanding. "Well, _Denzel_, my name's Priscilla." She nodded to him. "I already know these two." Giving Tifa a slightly snarky look, Priscilla turned a sweet smile on Cloud whose cheeks flared up in delayed embarrassment. "What you all up to?"

Denzel answered her confidently, although the question was not addressed to him. He had just picked up on Priscilla's obvious looks toward Cloud. "We're going to the west continent. We're just here because we need a boat."

"Humph," Priscilla crossed her arms, scowling at Denzel's boldly firm tone. "Well, we have a boat docked in Costa del Sol already and the next one doesn't leave till morning."

Tifa sighed despairingly. "So much for _that_." She glanced at Cloud. He had moved away from Priscilla at each of her glances. In her own mind, Priscilla thought the looks she conveyed were foxy – enticing even. To Cloud, her expression consisted of a mixture between jealousy and the dopey gaze of a love-sick teenager. Tifa directed her next comment at Cloud. "Should we try for an inn then?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Priscilla interrupted. "You guys stay here for the night. Mom and Dad won't mind if they know you," she gazed at Cloud, "saved my life again."

"Thank you," Cloud said. "But we have Barret and his daughter, Marlene, with us too."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Tifa added.

Priscilla shook her head emphatically. "What do you mean 'impose'? I'm not gonna let you guys sleep out in the cold or get into debt at the inn. Where's your stuff? I'll help you carry it in the house." She jumped up and tried to take the toolbox from Cloud's hands.

"This is for someone else," Cloud gently tugged it out of her grabbing reach.

Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Cloud runs a delivery business," Denzel explained importantly.

Cloud nodded. "Do you know of a Mr. Housling?"

Priscilla copied his motion slowly. "Yeah, he's the new repairman at the end of town. Just follow the main road till you come to the old school house. He's using it as his shop."

"Thank you." Cloud said. To Tifa he suggested, "We should probably find the others and let them know where we're staying." Looking down at Denzel, he silently ordered, "Let's go."

Denzel followed his idol silently, subdued eagerness making his countenance light up as opposed to his curt treatment of Priscilla.

* * *

At Mr. Housling's modest abode, Cloud introduced himself and handed over the disarranged toolbox. The man accepted it gratefully but squinted at the two of them when they lingered.

"Denzel," Cloud prompted.

Denzel stepped forward, head hanging. "I'm sorry, sir, but I lost one of your wrenches. We took a break somewhere in the country and some monsters attacked us. I hit one of them in the eye with your wrench and it kind of stuck there. And then the monster ran off…I'm really sorry."

Denzel stepped back in line with Cloud. It was silent for a moment before Mr. Housling laughed in amusement. "You stuck it in the eye with my wrench," he chuckled. "Alright. Because it was for a good cause, I'll forgive you."

Surprised, Denzel looked up slightly. "Th-thank you, sir."

The man gazed evenly at Cloud, a smile still on his face. "You're a good father to this boy."

Cloud fought the instinct to stiffen at hearing what the statement implied and merely inclined his head in thanks. As he and Denzel walked back to the front of town, Cloud reflected on the image he and Tifa made. They really should have been used to it. In Edge their situation was so common that people assumed that the kids living with you _weren't _yours. And yet, people tended to pin him and Tifa together. Cloud was willing to be called a guardian for Denzel's sake – anything to make the kid feel like he had a family – but the implication that he and Tifa had a relationship of _any _kind other than friends…? He wasn't sure he could handle that yet.

* * *

Hiccups are nasty if allowed to persist too long. The best remedy I've found is this: inhale as much as you can. Hold your breath for ten seconds. After ten seconds, inhale a bit further WITHOUT EXHALING FIRST. Hold this for five seconds. Let it out slow and try to breathe normally. If done right, it works every time. If it doesn't work, you're doing something wrong. ;) Good luck!

-Dante


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII. Why disclaim it again? I feel like it, and I have nothing really to say before we get started so…

* * *

Tifa woke when darkness still begged her to close her eyelids and sleep again. At first, she didn't know what had waken her up, but a few moments passed and the sound returned.

"…nuh-no…lea-ve…me…duh…don't…" A sharp breath accompanied the pleas.

Tifa sat up in her borrowed bed, alarmed and throwing her gaze around the room wildly, wondering who she needed to save from nightmares tonight. Night terrors frequented Denzel's sleep. He still shivered at the horrors of his past and often cried out in the night when a dream twisted everything good into an endless nightmare. Marlene too suffered the occasional dark dream. Normally they haunted her after a particularly trying day when Barret was away. Between the two children, Tifa had many days she ended up sleeping all the way through after a late night of bar-tending and then acting as a mother to the children in the night. Now, with someone crying out in desperation, Tifa's motherly instincts screamed for her to do something.

But even before she located the source of the sound, she somehow knew.

"Oh, Cloud…" she breathed. He writhed on the frail cot. His breath passed in short hyperventilating spurts as though he were running from something…or trying not to cry.

Honestly, Tifa knew about his nightmares. Cloud hid it very well from the others, but she knew he struggled. Cloud's bouts of depression had decreased in frequency and intensity, but the last ten – eleven? – years of his life could not be simply blinked away. Cloud had made improvements. He had even so much as smiled genuinely at her a few weeks ago without prompting. She had been too overjoyed to ask for a reason behind his happiness and too afraid to shake that gentle, tentative, but sincere smile.

But as Tifa watched him now, she froze. She knew he came down hard on himself for letting his weaknesses show, so she hesitated on taking action.

"No…I…"

"Cloud," she began at a whisper.

"No!" Cloud's eyes snapped open suddenly, revealing a panicked look fixed on the ceiling. His breathing cut off with a shuddering exhale. He lay still for a moment as his mind seemed to process where he was and the terror dissolved in relief.

Cloud sat up slowly, dragging his legs from under the heavy blanket covering him and placing his feet on the cold hardwood floor. Tifa mimicked him cautiously so that across the other sleeping forms, they faced one another. He didn't react to her motion – hardly seemed to notice her at all. That worried her a bit.

"You okay?" she whispered across the darkness separating them. Cloud just breathed for a moment, the flecks of mako in his eyes highlighting his stare with a faint green glow. Slowly he brought his hands to his face and sighed heavily. A tremor shivered through his body. He inhaled a half-sobbed breath before breathing out slowly, if a bit shakily.

"Cloud?" Tifa motioned as if to get up and go to him, but, perceiving her motion, he shook his head in refusal of her comfort. With great effort, he dragged his palms down his face, letting his fingertips cup around his nose and mouth momentarily while he steadied his breathing. He was acutely aware of Tifa's concerned gaze analyzing his tiniest movements.

After a second's pause, Cloud pulled himself from the squeaky cot and muttered, "I just need a minute," as he passed the end of her bed. The cool sea breeze charged in as Cloud cracked open the front door and slipped out. Tifa contemplated going after him, but Cloud was not the same broken person he had been years ago. Certainly he still struggled, but his problems no longer defined him. He was strong enough to fight his battles now; he just needed a minute sometimes to remind himself of that.

* * *

The next night came swiftly, too fast for Cloud's liking and not soon enough for everyone else. The boat from Junon to Costa del Sol allowed them to keep the borrowed truck to travel in, and they had driven several hours on the west continent now. The little group camped at the base of the mountain pass to North Corel. Monsters appeared at their own risk, and though not many appeared Marlene grew nervous due to the close-call events of yesterday.

Barret took matters into his own hands, and, instead of comforting his daughter, he challenged, "You're a Wallace, righ'?"

Marlene looked at her fearsome father in the campfire light. She meekly nodded.

"Then you got enough bravery to outlast the whole lot 'o monsters out there."

She gave a timorous, minute smile, not comforted in the least. Barret observed and motioned her to come closer. "C'mere."

She obeyed, but as soon as she was within her father's reach, he scooped her up and began to tickle her mercilessly. Surprised, Marlene giggled at first, squealing with childlike joy, but soon her laughs made her stomach bounce and her sides ached. The fear had dissipated, and she no longer felt afraid. Barret paused a moment in his tickle-attack to grin at Denzel who had been laughing at Marlene's "misfortune". Barret gave a loud "Ha!" as Tifa's hands snuck behind Denzel and caught him off guard. Now Barret and Marlene roared at Denzel trying ineffectively to squirm away from Tifa as his involuntary laughter too pierced the air.

The sounds died down after a bit, but they all grinned at each other across the fireplace. Inevitably, all eyes wandered to the only member of their party who had not joined in the festivities. Cloud had cracked a small smile twice during the event, but shadows of last night's nightmare lingered in his eyes. Tifa saw Cloud's apprehension about going to sleep tonight and her mind began devising a way to jolt him out of his gloominess.

"He's brooding again," Tifa whispered to Marlene. Winking at Denzel, she made sure to speak loud enough Cloud could hear her, "You know, I seem to recall something his mother told me once about him. What was it…?" She trailed off mischievously. "Oh, that's right!" She grinned. "Cloud's actually very ticklish if you find the right spot under his arms."

Cloud stiffened slightly as Tifa smirked self-satisfactorily. Denzel and Marlene only glanced at each other before simultaneously pouncing on the defenseless blond.

At first, Cloud resisted, not sure how to react to their giggles and wriggling hands. That is, he resisted till Marlene's small fingers wormed under his muscled arms. Then it was all over.

It began small, a slight snort since Cloud struggled to hold in the sound. Then he nearly bit his tongue trying to keep from laughing, but tears crept out of his eyes from the effort. At last, the first true row of unreserved laughter escaped his throat – a sound that, once triggered, can never be contained. Cloud laughed, truly laughed. The children pried their fingers under his arms and danced over his sides till the aching laughter forced him to lie on the ground, exhausted. Marlene and Denzel only stopped tickling when Tifa called them off to get into their makeshift sleeping bags.

In the dying light of the fire, Tifa smiled at Cloud panting on the ground. He was tired in a way he hadn't been in a long time. Tired from the joy of laughing, but not at all upset about it. Tifa saw him smile to himself as he stared at the sky. After a few minutes, the kids settling under their blankets behind her, Tifa tossed a blanket to Cloud and commanded, "Alright. Time for bed."

Cloud closed his eyes momentarily, the half folded fleece resting on his chest where it had landed. Grabbing the blanket, Cloud moved closer to the fire and settled on the ground near it, the traces of his smile still lingering on his lips.

* * *

Short, but undeniably fun to write. Next time…Yuffie! Yeah, actually I've never really written her before, but I've been doing okay with these guys, right? I can write her, no problem. And Johnny. I haven't forgotten he exists. ;)

Thanks for reading!

-Dante


	6. Chapter 6

**To everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or followed: **You guys are the best. I really mean it. Your reviews especially make me smile and are extremely helpful in giving me needed feedback for what I'm doing right with this story. So again: thanks, everyone!

* * *

Vincent shadowed the path to the Ghost Square. Three steps and a slide. He didn't particularly fancy waiting for Yuffie to come out of the Battle Square. All afternoon she had signed up for fight after fight, gathering battle points to trade for a load of materia. The Gold Saucer remained one of the few places left on the planet selling it, and Yuffie intended to get as much as possible before returning to Wutai.

Yuffie's cause was noble, yes, but that did not mean Vincent had to stay and listen to her crow about her victories. Nanaki had promised to keep an eye on her, after all, so no worries.

Since Tifa called the previous night, Yuffie had acted slightly off. Cid suspected she was pouting about having to wait, but Vincent suspected the reason went deeper. Perhaps so deep, Yuffie herself could not name it.

Yuffie missed them.

Vincent didn't guess at this; he knew.

With constantly running away from home and fighting with her dad, their little band of vigilantes became her family. That's why she needed everyone together again. The White Rose of Wutai had experienced much in her lifetime, but the highlight easily rested around her time spent with her true friends – the ones she could banter with and play jokes on and still know they wouldn't string her up on a tree…most likely.

Now Yuffie had to patiently wait till the rest of their friends arrived. When all her skills, talents, and various abilities were laid out, patience was not in her deck of cards. She wanted them here, _now_. Vincent supposed she was uncomfortable sitting around with the homesick, loneliness that had taken hold of her. So while she fought for glory, honor, and materia, the fighting simply aided her in coping with these unwelcome emotions.

He motioned to enter the tube leading to the Ghost Square, but a voice cried out, halting him.

"Yo! You jus' gonna leave us here without sayin' hello?"

He turned. "Barret."

Barret grinned, and behind his massive bulk, two young eyes filled with wonder poked into view.

"This place is…" Denzel turned in a circle for a panoramic look at the bright yellow room. "…_wow_."

Trailing behind, Tifa and Cloud followed with bags filled with their clothes and necessities.

"Tifa." Vincent acknowledged. "Cloud."

Cloud only blinked in awareness that Vincent stood before them, but Tifa beamed. "Hello, Vincent. How have you been?"

"Busy," he replied.

Barret grunted rhetorically, "Ain't we all?"

"We are staying in the Ghost Square," Vincent informed, turning away from the entrance to fully face them. "Yuffie became anxious about waiting so she has employed herself in the Battle Square for the past six hours."

"Six hours?!" Tifa exclaimed. "Come on, guys," she pushed the stunned children forward, urging Barret to lead them along. "Let's get our stuff put away and get Yuffie out of there."

Vincent let them go first, watching the children gaze down the dark hole apprehensively at first before grinning at each other in a dare and hopping in with enthusiastic joy. Barret squeezed in next followed by Tifa. As Cloud's blond hair disappeared, Vincent felt the smallest of emotions stir in his heart. He allowed a brief smile before following them down.

Yes, it was good having them back.

* * *

"A-and we have to show them the Speed Square too, can't miss that!" Yuffie practically _floated _around the rented room, and it would have been endearing if her enthusiasm didn't have her knocking their possessions off the bed as she gestured wildly with her arms.

"Y–" Tifa tried to interrupt, but she just couldn't make herself stop the overwhelming joy pouring from Yuffie's countenance. Shaking her head, Tifa just sighed with a half-smile and snatched up the fallen stack of Marlene's clothes from the floor.

"And do you think it would be alright if I took them to the Battle Square too?"

Tifa stopped. "Um…" Marlene and Denzel were no strangers to monsters and death, but that didn't mean she wanted them watching it for _enjoyment_. "I don't think Barret would approve…" she began slowly, using Barret's protective tendencies as an excuse for her own feelings.

"Aw, I could convince him," Yuffie collapsed backward on the bed, toppling the stack of Marlene's shirts once more. She stayed silent for a minute – never a good sign. As Tifa began refolding and putting away the clothes in the drawers, Yuffie suddenly gasped, her face illuminated with insight. She reveled in her thoughts for a second before suggesting, "He, he! It wouldn't matter if Barret never found out…"

Tifa frowned in disapproval, although she still had to force the frown. Yuffie may have grown older, but her trickster tendencies had stuck with her. "Why don't you take the kids around the Wonder Square for now and find out if there is a play showing at the Event Square tonight. It's already evening, and I don't want anyone cranky tomorrow. There's plenty of time for them to explore during the rest of the week."

Yuffie grinned and rushed for the door so she could locate the kids in one of the guys' rooms. At the door, however, she paused. In a revelatory tone, she voiced her sudden realization. "You guys are staying the whole week?"

Tifa nodded with a small smile. "We should really be back by Friday since Denzel has a paper due in class, but Mrs. Juboski allowed an extended deadline in return for a higher quality paper. So, yes. We can stay the whole week."

Yuffie giggled once, then was gone.

* * *

"…she's got us all on our toes here," Cid complained from a chair. He watched Barret, Cloud, and Denzel stowing away their clothes in the dresser drawers. Barret more or less shoved them in. Cloud at least made an _effort_ to keep his spare outfit folded; Denzel, emulating his hero, followed Cloud's example…until getting frustrated with the way they kept crumpling of their own will and he merely shoving them in with an irritated _so there! _attitude. Marlene observed with eyes open only to the spooky details of the room.

"Anyhow…" Cid crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair, "We haven't gotten much rest with the squirt hauling us around to different events and playing tricks on us whenever we blink." A bit sourly he grumbled, "I swear I had more than 5,000 gil on me when I first arrived."

"Daddy," Marlene broke the negative atmosphere. "Are all the places like this?"

Barret turned to answer her, but as he opened his mouth, the door flew open, slamming against the wall. Yuffie marched in confidently.

"Yikes! Be careful! I ain't gonna pay for property damage youcause." Cid exclaimed. "And learn to knock, would ya!"

In a slight huff, Yuffie deflated, "I didn't hurt anything." Turning a sly grin on the two kids, she announced, "We're going to the Wonder Square. It's not as fun as the Speed Square or even the Chocobo square, but Tifa thinks it's the best place to start. So let's go!"

Denzel stepped forward and Marlene sprung from the bed.

"Can I go, Daddy?" Marlene asked with extra softness in her voice in case he was thinking of saying no.

Barret didn't even hesitate in warning Yuffie, "If you take her near the Ba–"

"Aw, don't you worry," Yuffie tugged on her short jacket. "I won't get on your bad side," she promised, and to show she meant it, she rushed Cloud and hooked an arm around his and dragged the surprised blond with her to the door. As the door closed, Yuffie's voice echoed back, "At least not today!"

Cid shook his head as Barret frowned. "Don't worry about it. Cloud cares enough about them kids; he won't let them go where they ain't supposed to."

* * *

The afternoon exhausted Cloud, and he was a man of high stamina.

First they got gil from Tifa – 500 for Denzel and 500 for Marlene. Next, the Wonder Square. Yuffie laughed at the expressions donning the children's faces as they stared at all the alluring bright colors and various game machines. The woman at the front welcomed them as they came in and offered to recommend the best operating games, but Yuffie waved her off.

Marlene and Yuffie ended up dragging each other to different places, Yuffie showing her a machine, letting her try it, and then having to resist the urge not to intervene and win for her. Then Marlene took Yuffie's hand and pulled her to another lit-up corner and asked questions about the games in that area. Cloud, not too eager to browse the low-quality entertainment section of the Gold Saucer, let Denzel tug him around to various corners, asking questions as they went.

"Have you ever played this one?" Denzel hadn't asked a personal question until they reached the back room with a motorcycle mini-game displayed for use.

Surprisingly, Cloud shook his head. "It can't make up for the real thing," he answered simply.

"What about this one?" Denzel observed a late teen jumping off a mounted snowboard. "It looks kind of fun."

"Go ahead," Cloud urged.

"Is it any good?"

"Not the same as the real thing, but good enough if you never plan to snowboard for real."

The answer satisfied Denzel and he jumped up.

… … … …

"What's this?" Marlene pointed to a small clear ball mounted in the corner, almost out of sight.

"It's a fortune teller, but it's really lame," Yuffie rattled off unimportantly, simultaneously winning a second match against the wrestler near the front entrance. "It just says stuff like 'your lucky color is blue'. Or was that one of Cait Sith's old fortunes…?"

Marlene glanced at the large enticing glass ball.

"Anyway," Yuffie paid up for another round of arm wrestling. "It's not worth wasting gil on."

Marlene watched Yuffie concentrating on her pretend opponent's arm muscles. Looking back at the ball, Marlene quickly slipped gil into the slot and waited as the paper scrolled out. She only managed to quickly stuff it into her dress pocket before Yuffie began walking toward her. Bringing her most innocent look forward, Marlene listened attentively to Yuffie's suggestion of finding the boys. She'd have to read it later.

Finding the boys didn't take long.

Cloud and Denzel had the whole second floor on edge.

Once Yuffie saw the tension, she broke into cheers. "Come on, Denzel!"

Marlene cocked her head, trying to understand just what had happened to the spiky haired blond and his young emulator. They stood frozen on two converged platforms and held controllers in their hands – that being the only part of them moving. However, in front of them stood projected duplicates that faced each other. The doppelgangers threw punches with dodging and blocking. Neither was hitting the other. And even more confusing, a little number flashed in front of Cloud's and Denzel's controls – "9".

"Yuffie, I don't get it," Marlene asked tentatively. Now, Marlene had a lot of education and common sense filling her mind, but in all honesty, she never used nor was exposed to too much high-level tech. More importantly, she didn't know how the game worked so she didn't know how to tell who was winning.

Marlene tried asking Yuffie again, but her attention was long gone, focused on jumping up and down while yelling commands to Denzel. An attendant noticed the confusion in Marlene's eyes as she squinted at the "9" flashing on the control center.

"You want to know how this game works, honey?" the attendant offered, crouching beside Marlene.

Marlene nodded. Cloud had told them earlier that of all the workers at the Gold Saucer, the ones in the Wonder Square were the kindest because they specialized in working with the hundreds of vacationing kids passing through and had to have a soft temperament to not lose their cool when stressful situations arose. So Marlene felt safe enough with this woman speaking to her. And anyway, she had Cloud nearby and Yuffie right next to her if anything happened.

"It's a projected boxing match, although only punches are allowed. From the controls, players manipulate the actions of their avatars. You see the little red _9 _next to their hands?"

Marlene affirmed with a simple nod.

"That counts how many times they have been hit. They each have a nine by their controls. If you are hit ten times, you are out of the game."

"So it's a tie?"

The woman smiled and straightened. "Yes." Glancing down at Marlene, she asked, "You know them?"

Proudly, Marlene smiled, "Uh-huh!"

"See the one with blond hair? I used to know him. A couple years ago I worked in the battle square at the register. He was a real regular, that one." She smiled almost fondly. "I asked him once why he came back so often and worked so hard on the monsters." She smiled tenderly at Marlene. "You know what he told me?"

Marlene frowned and slowly shook her head.

The attendant gazed back at Cloud and watched the traces of a smile escaping onto his lips as the tie continued unbroken, undeterred. "He told me he was looking for something. Something to make him stronger. Better. He said he had a feeling he'd find it here. So he fought and fought. And one day he registered for battles through the whole night. Some competitors do that if they are trying to rack up points for the top prizes, but most run out of stamina before long. Not him." She shook her head with a sad, reminiscent smile. "He fought through all the battles. My shift ended that evening, but I– I got worried he was pushing himself too hard so I stayed through the whole night and waited for him to come out… I didn't need to worry." She gave a strange little laugh. "He came out looking like death itself, but he marched straight to the prize machine and traded every last battle point for a specific item, like he'd had his eye on it for a long time. I didn't see what he got, and he left right after obtaining it. I suppose he found what he was looking for." She glanced down at the floor. "You see a lot of people go through that arena. Sometimes people don't even come out alive. Your friend," she nodded at Cloud, "I haven't seen him since that night, but I haven't forgotten him. People like that…you can't forget those ones who grab a challenged and then never let go till it's through."

Beside them, Yuffie screamed angrily. "Denzel, no! You have to get his left. Not _that _way, the other– NO, NO, NO! You're doing it all wrong!"

Marlene liked Yuffie, but to be safe, she stepped a bit closer to the attendant in case Yuffie decided to jump into the brawl. "Hey," Marlene asked. "Not to be rude, but why tell me this?"

The woman closed her eyes a moment before taking a deliberately long look at Yuffie to assure that the hyperactive girl was preoccupied. Leaning down to Marlene's ear level, the lady whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

Marlene sobered her expression.

"When I was younger, I lived in Midgar. You know where that was?"

"Yes."

"Good. It was only a few years before I decided to get a job here. At the time, I was doing some small grocery deliveries for my mom on the plate. I was walking along with my arms full of bags when a squadron from the militia ran by. They were all young, rambunctious boys. Maybe they didn't see me, or maybe they didn't care. Either way, I ended up on the ground with my produce scattered on the streets. It had been a long day and I felt like crying or screaming. But then, this boy separated from his unit and came back to help me. He acted like such a gentleman and kept on apologizing and asking if I was alright. After we picked up all the vegetables, I tried to thank him. He interrupted and asked if there was anything he could do more to help me. His troop was far ahead by now, and I knew he would likely be punished for doing the right thing, but I so wanted to know…" she again gazed at Cloud with a wistful look. "I asked to see his face. So he took off his helmet, and as soon as I saw those gold spikes, I fell for him. His job demanded he do his duty as a soldier, but he instead went against the rules to help me. That's the kind of person he was, and I fell hard for him. But…I never told anybody. I suppose I just…wanted someone to know, because he's not mine, you understand?"

Marlene nodded, getting it, but not really.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell him anything I said?" She smiled ever so sweetly, half desperation in her eyes.

Marlene crossed her heart. "Promise." Although, looking at Cloud again, she _wanted _to tell him. To remind him of a girl that he had made a difference for.

* * *

"How did you know I was going to win?" Denzel asked Yuffie as they swaggered down the steps from the Wonder Square to the tubes.

Yuffie scoffed and crossed her arms. "Easy. Cloud wasn't trying to win. He was just trying to make it harder for you to win so you could feel good about your victory."

Cloud denied, "No, I actually tried my hardest. That game isn't my style."

"Honest?" Denzel grinned up at him. The victor didn't really matter to either of them. Playing had been the best part.

"Okay, then," Yuffie stepped in front of them, walking backwards to face Cloud. "If pretend hand-to-hand combat isn't your _style, _what do you _really _like here?" She knew, but she wanted to hear it.

"_Yuffie_," Cloud's face reddened, a phenomena in itself. _Nobody _could embarrass Cloud.

"What?" Marlene and Denzel asked in unison.

Cloud seemed to shrink and look six years younger as Yuffie crowed, "What else! He's the best chocobo racer the Gold Saucer has ever seen. He even beat Joe in the S class races."

"What's so bad about that?" Denzel prodded Cloud. A motorcycling ex-SOLDIER that can manage six swords while travelling high speeds liked chocobo racing? That wasn't very embarrassing.

Yuffie blocked the entrance to the Ghost Square with two firmly planted feet. "It's bad cause the race announcer always thinks Cloud falls off his chocobo at the starter line because he can't tell Cloud's hair apart from the chocobo feathers and Cloud's racing get-up blends in with the saddle!"

Marlene giggled at the image, but Denzel requested, "Do you think you could race while we're here? I've never seen a chocobo race."

"Yeah!" Marlene chimed in.

Cloud shook his head almost wearily. "We'll see."

Yuffie chuckled and jumped down the tube.

At the Ghost Square, Marlene lagged purposefully behind, dragging Denzel back with her.

Denzel inquired. "Something wrong?"

Marlene removed the fortune strip of paper from her pocket. "I got this from a fortune teller machine."

"Really?" Denzel took the paper and read it in one sweep of his eyes. "That's lame," he handed the paper back. "It's almost like parental advice or something."

"What does it say?" Marlene frowned at the paper.

"You don't know?"

Presenting a moue, she reiterated, "I didn't have time to read it." The words on the little strip read simply: _Avoid dark places. _Marlene gazed at it disappointedly. "Well, Yuffie _did _say the fortune teller wasn't real."

Denzel shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it." He moved up ahead with the others, leaving Marlene to her pensive pace.

Shrugging she dropped the paper on the lawn to the side of the path. Denzel was right. Don't worry. She was just trying to make up for her disappointment. That was all. Just another generic fortune. Right?

* * *

This is the third re-write and the first time I've had to completely rewrite an entire chapter. Every time I rewrote it kept getting longer and longer, and now I believe this is the longest chapter. Yikes! Anyway, sorry for the wait. And here's my apology in advance for next week. I am working on a Christmas giftfic for a friend in the Merlin fandom so I will either not have a chapter out next week or it will likely be later like this time.

Anyway, next time we're gonna have some fun! (Ooo! I've been waiting for this next chapter for a while now! Hehe!)

-Dante


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for waiting for me to finish the "The Missing Rose" and to get through the holidays. Now that those are done I should be on top of updates again. So, again, I'll stick up a **disclaimer **– **I don't own Final Fantasy VII** – since I like this story enough that I don't want to see it torn down.

**ALSO, an important note on the story**: A few days ago I figured I should make sure all my descriptive facts were accurate for this story. To check that out I got on my copy of FFVII and ran around the Gold Saucer for a lovely little while. Gah! As I ran through the Wonder Square I realized there are only _two_ rooms and the fortune telling machine is in the second room not the first. I'm so sorry! I decided to keep the fortune teller where I accidentally put it, but I'll go back and mesh the second and third floors into a single second floor. Anyway, now that I've revealed that, on with the fic!

* * *

"Aaagghh!"

Alarm clocks didn't have the capacity to screech as loudly as Cid did the following morning, and there was no better sound to wake up to than a screaming human being. Thankfully only the guys next door heard the sound.

Cloud threw open the door with a bang, Barret behind him and Denzel rubbing his eyes sleepily. Inside the hotel room, Vincent stood, fully dressed, by the window, a single eyebrow raised in barest amusement. Nanaki nosed his way from under the covers on his bed, looking none surprised to see them standing in the doorway ready to take out whatever had strangled an angry scream from their typically stoic pilot.

Upon seeing Vincent's placid expression, Cloud understood there was no cause for concern. So in indifference, he leaned back against the entrance wall, arms folded. Denzel yawned once and came to lean against the wall near Cloud, eyes half shut.

Not catching on, Barret forced his way past Cloud and looked around for Cid. "Wha's goin' on here?" He located the source of the sound coming from the bathroom, the shower running.

"Yuffie," Nanaki explained simply.

Sure enough, Cid's angry cussing soon burst through the closed door as the water shut off. Barret grunted and lowered his gunarm.

"How early is it?" Nanaki shuffled the tangle of covers around with his paws to see the alarm clock on the bedside table. Vincent saved him the trouble.

"5:30."

Barret frowned. "What's he doin' up so early. I thought this was a vacation."

Nanaki settled back down under the blankets, kicking out his back paws and stretching out full on the mattress. "Trying to stay one step ahead of Yuffie I suppose."

"She's made Cid her target," Vincent explained.

Barret gave a grimace. "Better him than us."

They heard some noises emerging from inside the bathroom, each sound punctuated by a distinct swear word. Cloud watched the door, faintly curious what Yuffie had done to cause such an outburst. He had no doubt that if she was awake, she was laughing her little heart out in devilish glee.

"Cloud," Nanaki alerted him.

Cloud frowned at Nanaki, not understanding, but suddenly something slumped against his side. Glancing down, Cloud saw that Denzel had slid into him, his body swaying on its feet as he teetered on the realm of unconsciousness. Hesitating only a moment, Cloud wrapped an arm around Denzel's shoulders to hold him up.

"Back to bed," Cloud spoke softly.

"Mmm," Denzel blinked awake again. "But I want to know what happened."

Barret grumbled in agreement. "I'm beat, but I want ta know too." With that he marched to the bathroom door and rapped on it hard. "Yo! You gonna tell us wha's goin' on?"

"Hold your britches!" Cid barked from inside. Moments later the door opened. Barret backed up; his face contorted as he struggled not to snort and laugh aloud. Even Cloud had a hard time staying expressionless.

Cid stood in the doorway, shirtless and red-faced. His normally blond hair stood straight up, something sticky gluing it together in little tufts while here and there, patches of pink highlights stuck out prominently.

"I'm gonna kill that brat," he swore.

Nanaki sniffed the air. "You smell like chicken."

"Chicken bouillon in the shower head," Cid's voice was tight with anger; it was a wonder he didn't explode again, "and red Jell-o mix in the sink faucet."

Cloud perceived the situation and made a decision. "To bed, Denzel. Come on."

Denzel stared half-believingly at Cid's wild mess of hair. Cloud urged him along with a hand on his back, forcing him out of the room before things _really _got somewhere.

In the hallway they released a few soft chuckles although Cloud cautioned Denzel not to mention it to the others. A bit more awake now, Denzel dared ask, "Can we go around the Gold Saucer?"

"This early?" Cloud looked skeptically at Denzel's soft brown hair sticking out on one side, flat on the other, and the tired expression on his face.

"Please?" Denzel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and begged again, his eyes brighter than before.

Cloud thought for a moment while he looked down at himself. He wanted to get into his normal clothes if he were to walk in public. And Denzel needed a mini makeover too.

"Comb your hair and get dressed," Cloud consented.

"Yay!" Denzel cheered.

Cloud pulled out the key to their room. "And be quiet about it."

Denzel nodded and bounded into the room with vigor.

* * *

Cloud started by showing Denzel the different squares one by one before asking where he wanted to start. Naturally, Denzel requested the Speed Square. The announcement surprised Cloud. Since Denzel looked up to him so much, Cloud had expected him to want to attend the Battle Square or even the Chocobo Square first; but it seemed Denzel was smarter than he sometimes acted. At the Battle Square, he was legally too young to participate, so he would only watch – and that only if he had an adult with him – and again at the Chocobo Square he was too young legally to either bet or ride. If Denzel were two years older then _maybe _he could count as an amateur jockey, but that was considering he even wantedto race chocobos. That left the final adrenaline pumping attraction: the Speed Square.

Six in the morning – Cloud was not very eager to ride a high speed rollercoaster that he had no control over. Motorcycles, no problem. Snowboards, not too bad. Crowded and over-heated trucks, manageable. Rollercoaster rides? To be honest, he had never been on one.

But he wasn't about to admit that.

Cloud paid for the ride with his nearly unlimited supply of GP and the two of them clambered into the seats.

The mechanics gave a lurch like the gears hadn't been oiled for centuries. That's when Cloud felt his stomach fly away. After that, he couldn't really remember anything. Denzel screaming and laughing. Random "targets" appearing in front of them to shoot for points. A sharp turn, a sudden plunge. Too much to take in all at once.

At least Denzel had fun.

Cloud swayed off the ride feeling as though he had lost twenty years of his life, and that was saying something considering all the time he had lost already. Denzel didn't seem to notice, and away they went to trade in their score for a fake masamune. It was only then that Cloud threw up, and, in light of that, Denzel kindly didn't accept the replica sword.

* * *

As soon as the others in their group woke up, they took turns showing the kids around. Yuffie and Tifa pulled shift late in the afternoon, and on Yuffie's insistence they spent most of the time in the Chocobo Square. In the main center of the busy room, Yuffie showed Denzel and Marlene how to place bets and the best way of knowing who would win. Of course her methods only worked fifty percent of the time, but she claimed she hadn't tried to pick the winner half the time.

Fifteen minutes into their tutorial of betting, Tifa received a call and stepped onto the front steps to have a clearer conversation. Taking advantage of Tifa's absence, Yuffie gathered Denzel and Marlene close.

"Your turn." She laid out the information pamphlets on each of the top jockeys for the upcoming S class race. "Who are we betting on?"

Marlene squinted at the pictures of the riders and their chocobos. Most of the proud birds were colored black or gold. One picture in particular caught her eye. Denzel beat her to it, however.

"That's Cloud!"

"WHAT?!" Yuffie squawked, pressing her nose against the picture. "That jerk! Why didn't he tell us he was racing today?"

"Didn't want a crowd?" Denzel shrugged.

Yuffie dropped the papers and marched over to one of the registration ladies standing to the side of the dimmed room. The woman certainly wasn't the average worker. Her crazy hair and make-up caused her to stand out even in the room filled with oddly dressed people.

"Ester?" Yuffie stopped a step short of mashing the woman's toes. "Has Cloud been here today?"

Ester smiled. "In fact, he was here a half hour ago. He's in for the next S class race."

Yuffie immediately turned on the children and pointed a finger the air. "Well, that proves it! Lesson's over. All you have to know is this: whenever Cloud races, _always_ bet all you have on him."

They stared back at her.

"What are you waiting for?!" Yuffie grabbed each of their wrists and pulled them behind her like tugboats. "The race is gonna start soon. We have to hurry!"

Twenty minutes later, Tifa walked in to find Yuffie dancing around and cheering that this was her best jackpot win yet. She had not only bet through the system, but with a little predictive insight she had swept the betters clean with a guess that Cloud would beat the previous record for fastest time.

But even with her friend and the kids so happy, Tifa could not manage a sincere smile. Covertly, she slipped her PHS into her pocket and forced a smile as she dragged her steps toward her happy friends.

* * *

The evening came suddenly, taking them by surprise. Denzel found his energy waning, but Marlene could hardly stay awake. They had played hard in the Wonder Square after the Chocobo races:

_Denzel stopped, looking at the basketball mini-court and wondering why he hadn't noticed it when first walking in yesterday. Yuffie caught his look and refuted, "Don't bother. That one's rigged."_

"_How do you know that it's rigged," Denzel asked._

_Yuffie stood importantly, "Because I would have beaten it by now!"_

_Denzel stared at the backboard and hoop before glancing at Tifa. "Can I?" His money spent, Denzel had resorted to begging with his eyes._

_Tifa gave in and within three throws Denzel had mastered the game._

Marlene, exhausted, fell asleep on her father's chest and Barret declared it an early night for them both. However the Gold Saucer was hosting a play at the Event Square that night and the group in general agreed to end the day with that. Denzel in particular opposed to the idea, claiming plays were for girls; but when Tifa mentioned Cloud's experience…

"You acted in a play?" Denzel stared. "For real?"

Cloud tensed up immediately.

Tifa gave a light smirk. "The handsome prince – the lead character of the play."

Cloud turned to her warily. "How do you even know that?"

Tifa shrugged innocently, playing off the moment with a bit of lighthearted honesty. "Aerith confided in me about you."

In times past, Denzel had acquired a sixth sense for understanding his hero. The slight downward cast of the eyes and the guarded way Cloud stood affirmed that there would either be a confrontation or a slip of trust. Denzel watched them. Tifa stood with her eyes frozen in a rueful stare. "When is the play starting?" Denzel interrupted before Cloud could verbally react. Denzel stood nervously, anxious at the tense feeling that had suddenly penetrated the atmosphere.

Finally Cloud broke the silence, stepping away with the murmured words, "I'm going to find Vincent."

Denzel's eyes dropped to the floor. They hardly fought, Tifa and Cloud. The only times they let any problems fabricate into words was when it involved some painful part of Cloud's past. Cloud barely ever talked about his childhood or teenage years. In fact, the more Denzel thought about it, the more he realized he hardly knew his guardian. It seemed like every piece of Cloud's past was shrouded in pain and grief. Surely misery was not all Cloud had known. He had to have at least been happy at _some _time…right?

Tifa sniffed.

"Huh?" Denzel looked up to see tears dripping from Tifa's eyes to the floor. "Tifa?"

Again, Tifa sniffled, this time a bit louder.

They stood near the entrance to the Event Square and people passed them periodically. In a moment of insight and sensible compassion Denzel grabbed Tifa's hand and led her out through the Station to a quieter corner: the Round Square.

Using the GP Yuffie helped him earn in the Chocobo Square, Denzel paid for the gondola and tugged along his martial artist mother. Seated opposite each other, they waited for the ride to begin. Once the wheels above them began moving the gondola, Tifa whispered a thank you.

Denzel released a nervous sigh. "Are you okay?" Tifa offered a shaky smile. Denzel frowned and Tifa dropped the act, shaking her head once.

She gazed out the window sorrowfully. After a drawn out moment she whispered, "Oh, Denzel, what am I doing?"

Denzel quirked his head and suddenly got the feeling he had made a decision he would regret, at least to some degree. He had willingly locked himself in a box with a crying female. He felt helpless and more than a little under-qualified to deal with the situation. He glanced out the window to see the station far behind them. Well, too late to go back.

"I- I want to help him, but I always end up saying something wrong." Tifa choked on a quiet sob. "I just want things to be normal for once."

Denzel nodded in agreement although Tifa missed it. His life rode the awkward line between childhood and adulthood. Most of the time he could live happily as a child of the household, but there were times, dark moments in his life, when he was forced to understand things no one should. Things like death. Street living. Moving on. Abandonment. And yes, a distraught mother.

"I've tried so hard to help him, but–" Tifa drew in a shuddering breath. "I don't think I can. I'm too close to the problems he's dealing with." She looked at Denzel for the first time since they had entered the dinky cable car. For a moment she just looked outright _scared_. Denzel held his breath as she sat frozen like that for a second before her expression collapsed in tears again. "Denzel, I'm _part _of the things he's trying to move past."

Denzel released his breath, quirking his head slightly. _What?_

Tifa used a finger to wipe the wetness from her cheeks and under her eyes. "I'm afraid, Denzel," she looked at him squarely, "I am _so _afraid that Cloud will leave one day, and it won't be because he's sick or depressed like when he had Geostigma."

Denzel nodded knowingly to usher her on.

"It won't even be because he feels guilty or afraid." Tifa breathed in slow and deep. "I'm scared that one day Cloud will leave because he won't want to see me anymore. He won't be able to stand it. He won't–" She choked on her words. She tried again, but her voice had softened to a whisper. "He won't want to remember me."

"Wh–" Denzel paused to consider whether interrupting was a good idea or not. Shrugging mentally, he pushed on with his question. "Why would Cloud want to forget you? He cares about you, right?"

Tifa conceded, but insisted, "He does, but I'm just a walking memory. You see, Denzel. Cloud has…He's confronted his past enough that he can move on and get past it. The problem is, I'm always around to slip up and stick a needle in his throat. I remind him of things he probably wishes he could forget… I think I make him feel guilty." She paused, sniffing a bit and glancing out the window at the stars and fireworks display. "Sometimes I think I'm the only reason he keeps coming back to Seventh Heaven. If I didn't guilt him into making the bar his home base, he might never return."

Denzel stopped her. "You're not making sense."

"Hm?" Tifa looked genuinely confused.

"You said that you're afraid Cloud will leave because of you, but then you just told me that you're the only reason he comes home. Which is it?"

Tifa sighed. "Both."

The cart swayed to a momentary halt and they both glanced out the open windows to see why. On Denzel's side the chocobo race track flashed hideous fluorescent colors. A second later a herd of chocobos scampered past their window. Presently the wheels on top of their car turned and they moved on down the path around the Gold Saucer.

The air was quiet then. Tifa sniffed once more, her tears gone. Sighing, she admitted quietly, "I'm thinking of going out with someone."

Denzel started like someone had given him a shock. "Like a _date_?" He shouldn't have acted so surprised. After all Tifa was a popular, single woman in Edge. Perhaps Denzel had just made it his preconception that Tifa and Cloud would continue to act as his parents for the rest of his life. Instantly his security felt threatened.

To Tifa, however, Denzel's outward reaction brought a light laugh from her. "Yes, Denzel. I'm thinking of dating someone. I met him a little while before we left." She gave a strange sort of half-laugh that told Denzel she didn't really think anything was funny. "He called me today. He explained that he wanted to ask me out earlier, but–" She cut off abruptly, sealing away the rest of her words while she reflected on a memory. "But anyway. He asked me out. Officially. Said that as soon as I got back he'd like to take me out somewhere."

"What's his name?" Denzel asked slyly, wondering if he needed to worry about _both _of his guardians jumping up suddenly one day and leaving him.

"Johnny."

Oh great. The subject of interest was someone Denzel knew! Johnny the charmer. Johnny the clumsy gentleman. Johnny the honest-hearted, decent guy that probably had more than just a chance at stealing Tifa's heart. Things just got better and better. But this was Tifa's happiness they were discussing. Denzel had no right to compromise her decisions even if it ended in him wandering the ruins of Midgar again. Dimly he realized Tifa was talking again, but her topic had inexplicably drifted toward Cloud once more.

"…about Cloud. I don't know if my presence is helping or hurting him anymore. If I fall in love and get married, that will leave him by himself. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, and because I'm _not _married, you and Marlene and Cloud are my top priorities. Right now I have to focus on helping you three. If I have to let Cloud go," she stopped short but forced herself to finish the thought, "then so be it." She swallowed dryly. "But I won't abandon you and Marlene. You've already had enough of that in your life."

Tifa paused for a moment, studying Denzel. "I'm sorry. I've just been going in circles."

Denzel shrugged. "More like triangles," he quipped.

Tifa shook her head and released a smile. "I feel better. Thank you."

Denzel nodded politely. He could feel the ride slowing to a stop. "In all that did you figure out what you are going to do about Cloud? …Or Johnny?"

With a sigh, Tifa smiled again. "Cloud? No. But I'm going to keep trying. If I'm not what he needs…then I suppose we'll know that the day he leaves and never returns. But Johnny?" Her smile brightened just slightly. "I think I could use the break. Even if it doesn't go anywhere, everyone needs friends, right?"

The doors opened up to where they had started and Tifa led the way out. Denzel dragged his feet a bit, glad he helped Tifa but not so happy he now had a reason to worry about Cloud abandoning him.

"Are we going to see the end of the play?" Denzel asked.

Tifa frowned. "I think I'm going to get some sleep. I can take you to the Event Square if you want to see it though. Cid, Yuffie, and Nanaki should all be in there."

Denzel smiled. "No thanks. I'm alright not seeing it. Besides, knowing those guys, Yuffie probably got in an argument with a vendor and people are probably complaining about Cid snoring while Nanaki is likely trying to get Yuffie calmed down enough so that she doesn't start a fight."

Tifa laughed in agreement. "Alright. I guess we'll skip the drama and head to the hotel." As Tifa led the way to the Ghost Square she uttered a resolution. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Johnny?"

"No, Cloud." She looked down to meet his eyes. "Maybe I can make up with him. Then things will be okay again."

"Mm," Denzel nodded. After a minute he released the question jumping around his thoughts. "Cloud said he was going to find Vincent. Where's Vincent?" Denzel asked. At least then he might know where Cloud had gone.

"Vincent?" Tifa sounded infinitely better than twenty minutes ago. "I think he's in the Battle Square. Ever since Deep Ground he's been trying to develop new limit breaks. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Cloud probably went to fight out his frustration or to just sit with Vincent."

"Yeah."

Tifa stopped. "Denzel, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a doubtful look. "Well, thank you again for what you did back there." She gave him that fond motherly smile he knew so well on her. "I know you've got my back."

Denzel shrugged. "Sure."

Tifa placed a hand on his back and led him forward. "Why don't you get some sleep. Barret wants to take you and Marlene to North Corel tomorrow so you can get all the information you need for your paper."

Denzel nodded and let her walk him straight to his and Barret's and Cloud's room. He wasn't thinking about the paper. His mind had even managed to shrug off most of Tifa's worried ranting. All that he could think of was Cloud and how one day he might get tired of living with them and leave them forever.

* * *

Well, I don't think there are any more important notes to add down here. So…see ya'll, and I hope you had a good holiday month!

-Dante


	8. Chapter 8

Late again. Um, I'm sorry? I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but the chapter didn't want to do it. That's really all I got. That and I was in a really angsty mood so I worked on "Warrior in Heart" so that this "lighthearted" story wouldn't suffer from it.

One more thing: if you are worried about plot strings I have left loose, never fear. I actually have a list of them with conclusions for each one. Sorry if I accidently miss any (just stick in the comments if you have anything in particular you definitely don't want me to miss). I do my best.

* * *

Of the three beds, Denzel's lay in between the other two. Barret's massive bulk filled the bed nearest the door. Denzel had fallen asleep trying to stare through Barret, watching for Cloud to walk in. Denzel's muscles spased as he flinched away from the giant rat in his nightmare, and within seconds his eyes flew open. He stared through the darkness and sighed in relief when he realized where he was. Turning over, Denzel glanced at Cloud's bed. Empty. The clock clicked to 2:00AM, and Denzel frowned.

"Where are you?" he whispered aloud to Cloud's bed. As expected, nothing answered him.

Denzel lay still only a minute longer before snaking out of the covers. Putting on something more presentable and less embarrassing then the fuzzy chocobo themed pajamas Marlene had bargained for him last Christmas, Denzel quietly slipped out of the room and into the brightly lit hallway. He had forgotten his shoes, but this was the Gold Saucer. No one would notice.

Soon Denzel's bare feet took him to a place he shouldn't be: the Battle Square. Truthfully Cloud might have left and absconded to some other square or even left altogether, but Denzel had a feeling Cloud was tired of running away. Only a feeling, yeah, but Denzel's feelings tended to lead him in the right direction so he learned to trust them.

Walking into the Square proved easy enough. The old, worn carpet under his feet awakened him to sensations he hadn't experienced when Cloud showed him the place only the morning before. The course carpet guided him around contemplative BP spenders and squabbling drunkards vying for a female fighter's attention. Denzel kept from bumping into people until he made it to one of the open desks. Well, it wasn't open, but the person ahead of him was busy signing his life away on liability forms.

"Excuse me?" Denzel forced down a grimace when he realized the countertops were built so high for a reason.

The woman pushing forms at the other guy looked over the counter down at Denzel. "Hello, sweetie," she sounded surprised to see someone his age.

Denzel stood at his full height, not wanting to hear her talking down to him like he was some _child_. "I'm looking for Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine. Are either of them here?"

The woman tossed a glance at the preoccupied man and shrugged imperceptibly. Denzel shifted from foot to foot as he waited for her to scan the list of contestants.

"Hm," she frowned. "Looks like you're out of luck."

Denzel's heart sank.

She went on, "Mr. Valentine's last registry was 11:25PM and Cloud Strife is currently in a battle."

"Really?" Denzel couldn't help the awe from shining through his worry. "Can I watch him?" he wondered aloud.

"Sorry, kid," the attendant snatched up the forms from the man and shoed him along without breaking eye contact with Denzel. "You look a bit young to be legal."

Denzel's stubbornness kicked in. "Cloud Strife is my father, and you can't stop me from watching his fights."

"Your _father_?!" the attendant squawked and paled instantly.

"Yeah, so what?"

The woman continued to stare for another moment before regaining control of herself. "I'm just surprised he's got kids is all. In any case, you still can't go in."

"Why?" Denzel insisted on dragging out the point.

"Protocol."

Now Denzel felt like throwing a tantrum, but he knew he'd look like a two year old, and he didn't want that. So instead he turned wordlessly away to find the entrance himself. If he had to, he would force his way in. At any cost Denzel would pull Cloud out of there and drag him back to his senses. Denzel didn't care if Cloud needed time to work out his emotions; Denzel needed Cloud around so the twists of worry in his stomach would go away. He needed Cloud, and he needed him _now_.

Despite what the lady had said about protocol and legal age limits only one person stood guard to stop people who hadn't paid the entry fee. Denzel mentally entertained different scenarios that would allow him entrance, but the problem solved itself thanks to the woman Denzel had seen the men admiring earlier. Apparently she had had enough and started a fight near the front doors. Denzel took immediate advantage of the guard's distraction and dashed through the double doors before anyone saw him.

He closed the heavy doors behind him and just stood for a moment. Denzel stared at the stadium. It was a lot for a sleepy, stubborn, worried boy to take in. Even this early in the morning elbow room looked obsolete and the volume of the crowd gave Denzel a headache. Fluorescent red lights dimly lit the alternately jeering and cheering people as they pressed their faces to the netted fencing separating them from the arena below. Instantly Denzel had to fight the pulsing urge of claustrophobia. _Cloud's down there_, he murmured to himself as a litany.

Slowly Denzel forced his lean frame through the jostling crowd until he made it to the front line where he could join others in pressing his palms and nose against the fence in an effort to see the fight better.

At first Denzel only saw Cloud staring down what looked like a tailed penguin in a priest's robe. They simply stood there watching each other. Confused Denzel listened to the crowd for clues on what was happening. Was Cloud okay? Did he need help? What was he looking at?

The chants of the crowd did little to help Denzel understand the situation. All he gathered was that everyone resented Cloud for being such a good fighter because the only blood shed was monster blood. In fact, Cloud looked hardly fatigued. If anything, his whole being appeared focused on the thing in front of him. It was like the noise and floodlights battering him from the sidelines simply bounced off him like they were nonexistent.

The longer Denzel stood watching the tighter his grip on the fence got. Cloud and the monster were doing nothing. Just _standing. _Then suddenly a cold steel hand closed on Denzel's shoulder.

Denzel gasped and yanked away before realizing Vincent had come behind him while he had been watching. Vincent looked at Cloud's taut figure before returning his eyes to Denzel. "You shouldn't be here."

… … … …

Cloud barely breathed. Underneath all that monster blood staining his shirt was blood of his own. It went without saying that Tonberries had some freaky body control. They moved around at a calm pace until close enough to strike, and every time they hit, the attacks were severe. Cloud knew the crowd had missed the Tonberry throwing out its knife in a vicious, twisting stab. Certainly the mako had already healed the worst of the cut and Cloud had shaken off the attack easily enough, but losing blood drained energy. And the fact that the Tonberry had hit him at all drained his confidence.

He was getting careless.

Cloud couldn't tell how long he had been fighting. If necessary he knew he could fight all night and all the next day if he had to, but that was because fighting was the one thing he was good at. In life he seemed to mess up everything else.

No, that wasn't true. He wasn't a good fighter either.

In Nibelheim, Cloud constantly had to run from bullies to avoid a beating. Then in the SOLDIER Academy, Cloud only managed to keep in the program long enough for them to let him know he wasn't good enough. When the world was going to fall apart, Cloud only managed to stymie Sephiroth the first time, not stop him. Sephiroth returned twice more to remind Cloud that he was a fai–

Abruptly, Cloud jumped forward, swinging First Tsurugi in a wide arc. In one powerful, angry swipe the Tonberry squelched and fell to the floor in two pieces.

_Failure._

Cloud hated the word. It reminded him of everything wrong in his life so he avoided thinking that malevolent label. He limped to the back ledge, stomach stinging where the mako was working to heal him, and grabbed a waiting water bottle. Cloud swallowed the water slowly and let it cool the inside of his cheeks. He watched the clean-up crew haul away the dissolving carcass of the Tonberry.

Frowning to himself, a thought penetrated the mental walls shielding him. _I killed it in one strike. I _am _a good fighter. _But, ever the one to beat himself down, Cloud automatically protested, _Yes, but I lashed out in anger. I'm uncontrollable, and I don't want to act like a monster when I get angry. _The positive voice began to irritate him with the reminder, _Your anger helped you defeat Sephiroth every time he challenged you._

Cloud didn't respond to that thought. Rather, he directed his eyes upward as a digital handicap reel spun on the screen. After seven seconds the reel stopped on the "all materia" handicap. That was okay. All Cloud had on him was a FullCure and a Comet, both mastered. Cloud rolled his tense shoulders and passed his materia over to the officers for safekeeping. One more fight and he could take a break. At this point he wasn't sure he wanted to stop. Life seemed easier when he kept moving even if the motion was aimless. It was easier than stopping to face the consequences of his actions.

Speaking of which…why did he have to take offense every time Tifa opened her mouth? It wasn't her fault; his emotions were jagged shards of glass. They cut both ways. It pained Cloud to admit it, but as soon as he left Tifa guilt had welled in his stomach. It hurt that Aerith had confided in Tifa about him, although Cloud wasn't sure why he felt that way. Because of that pain, Cloud felt justified for his actions, but a louder part of him shouted that Tifa hadn't meant offense by admitting she engaged in a stereotype girlish activity, namely: talking about boys.

Ripping Cloud away from his broody musings for a moment, the announcer overhead shouted out the arrival of the final monster: a Serpent. Cloud readied his sword and stepped toward the center of the Battle Square motto emblazoned on the floor: "The brave do not fear the grave."

Cloud took a second to sweep an assessing look over the monster. First he needed to get rid of the flapping fins keeping the torso airborne. Without those the monster would flail and Cloud could come in for a quick finish on either the skull or back.

With one focus, Cloud charged the monster. It lunged to meet him with a breath of icy air. He felt the sticky, almost sweet smelling breath rush through his hair. Ignoring the tiny prickling sensation on his skin, Cloud jumped around the monster's flapping fins that threatened to knock him down.

_Tifa's probably really upset,_ a small voice scolded in the back of his mind. Cloud promptly told the voice to shut up; he was busy. Moments of insight and clarity often came to him mid-battle. It was like how most people got brilliant ideas in the shower, only more inconvenient because if Cloud didn't stay focused on swinging his sword he'd end up as a humanburger.

Cloud threw his weight into his swing as he swirled around to cut off the arm of the beast. Blood and body fluid of a horrid yellow-green color spouted from the Serpent's wound. Grimacing, Cloud frowned. Even with First Tsurugi there was no such thing as a clean cut. He ducked around the screaming monster to slice off the second fin.

_You should apologize to her. _His persistent conscience just didn't know when to take a hint. _You said you were going to let go of the past._

Cloud growled aloud. _Well, it's harder than just saying so. I can't help it if something hurts._

_But you would never want to hurt Tifa, would you?_

Cloud paused at that. The Serpent instantly seized Cloud's hesitation as a chance to attack and swatted Cloud with its tail to the far side of the arena. The crowd roared in a mess of screams and cheers. They called out for blood, but Cloud merely stood and shook his ringing head. Enhanced or not, hitting a wall head first always hurt.

But that didn't matter, because now he knew he _had _to forgive Tifa for her slip of words. He had to because if he didn't, he would be hurting her. That was the last thing he wanted. But it got worse; Cloud would have to forgive her in the future too because mistakes are inevitable in human nature.

_The sooner the better, _Cloud's infernal conscious reminded him.

_Enough already, _Cloud readied his sword, _I get it. And anyway, _"I'm tired of living in the past."

Cloud threw himself at the Serpent, laying on hits and blows till he was only a blur of movement. This was the last time he would run away. If Tifa wanted to dredge up the past, then fine! He would learn to take it because he didn't want to run away anymore. This would be the last time.

First Tsurugi gained a bluish green glow and Cloud's body was suddenly encased in the same light. A surge of energy rushed through his system. In one quick movement, Cloud impaled the monster before jumping into the air, First Tsurugi ripping through the length of the Serpent's body. Cries of disgust mingled with cheers at seeing Cloud _finally _use a limit break. Cloud barely heard them. As he turned away from the body, he allowed a tiny smirk. Releasing a limit break always helped relieve tension, and he needed that if he was going to face Tifa tomorrow.

Cloud must have walked to the Recovery Rooms in the back of the Battle Square, but he only remembered blinking and then suddenly finding himself slumped on a wall bench. His shirt was nearly ruined under monster blood and guts, but his pants might survive till the end of the trip. His hair was messier than usual, and though the cut the Tonberry had inflicted had healed, his side still itched and tingled from the added concentration of mako needed to pull the skin back together. He leaned tiredly on the hilt of his sword, the tip digging slightly into the floor. Now out of the fight, Cloud found himself washed over with dread. He never did much apologizing for anything to anyone – even Tifa.

Boy, was he in for it. Mentally, he prepared for a verbal lashing. Tifa, unfortunately, was good at delivering speeches like that to him. Normally he heard them when he came in particularly late or even scratched up. Yes, sometimes monsters _did _land hits on him. Rarely, but when they did they normally got him good. Except for that Tonberry. Cloud really needed to remember to focus on his battles. Maybe Zack's personality was slipping back into him like it did sometimes when Cloud got defensive or sensitive. He'd have to keep himself in check. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between himself and Zack though…

"Cloud!" a familiar, young voice shouted through the room to him.

Cloud glanced toward the front doors of the room. Only fighters entered that way, but the person walking to him was only a child. "Denzel?" Cloud glanced up at Vincent trailing disapprovingly behind Denzel like a bodyguard. Vincent merely inclined his head at Denzel, implicating that he was the instigator the plot. "What are you doing here?"

Denzel shifted on his feet. Cloud noticed his bare feet and rumpled hair. More conspicuous was the printed tag showing on the front of his inside out t-shirt. Whatever state of mind Denzel had been in when he had dressed, he hadn't been concerned about his appearance. That or he simply didn't notice.

For a moment Denzel stood chewing his lip. The worry and fear was so evident on his face that Cloud thought he was going to cry. He felt an urge to defend and protect Denzel from whatever had shaken him so much.

In a small voice, Denzel admitted, "I was worried you weren't coming back."

Cloud blinked.

Denzel was worried about him…not coming back?

Denzel was worried? About _him_?

Cloud stared for a long moment. _He _had caused the worry he saw in Denzel's eyes? It was _his _fault Denzel was up in the night lurking in places dangerous for someone so young. If Cloud wanted to stop that worry, if he wanted to stop hurting Denzel and Tifa and whoever else happened to care about what he did with his life, he needed to make a change. It couldn't start with apologizing to Tifa. It had to start now by comforting Denzel.

The boy trembled slightly the longer Cloud remained mute. After a minute of exchanging expressions, Cloud realized Denzel was analyzing him. Ruefully, Cloud thought that one day Denzel might have made a good Turk.

"You didn't have to worry."

Denzel only looked slightly relieved by that statement. "So, you're not going away again?"

Cloud frowned internally. He already wanted to back out, to run away and not commit himself to anything that might end in pain. If you love someone, you can lose someone. If nothing else, he had learned that much.

But he was done running. This life was worth the risk. He had done it before, after all, even if that was before Geostigma. But if he did it then, he could learn to stay close to home once more.

"I can't make any promises–" after promising to be a living legacy, Cloud didn't make promises anymore "–but I don't intend to." He offered a tired, sincere smile.

Denzel blinked and released a breath. Cloud saw the tears glaze over those innocent eyes and before Cloud realized it, Denzel had thrown himself into his sticky, bloody, arms. Denzel squeezed him tightly, and Cloud found himself too shocked to do react. After a moment, Cloud wrapped his arms around Denzel and hugged him reassuringly.

Having receiving that comfort, Denzel stepped back and tried to hide the few tears that had crossed his cheeks unbidden. In an effort to help Denzel hide his embarrassment, Cloud took the opportunity to ask Vincent how they had gotten into the room. The Recovery room was a waiting area for those who still had battles to fight. Once you were signed in the rules forced you to stay in the recovery room whenever you weren't fighting until all your registered battles were completed. No visitors allowed, and exiting before completing the allotted battles meant forfeiting. In essential, Denzel's presence in the room was a question begging an answer.

"Your friend let us in."

_My friend?_ Like a light turning on, Cloud was suddenly aware of a young woman standing not too far behind Vincent. She stepped forward now and smiled at Cloud.

Cloud squinted at her for a moment before vague recognition fogged his mind. "I know you…" he muttered to himself, then suddenly realized aloud, "You were the lady talking to Marlene last night."

The woman nodded, obviously pleased he had noticed.

Almost as an afterthought, Cloud added, "And you're the one who does registration for the battles."

She smiled sweetly now that he truly remembered her. "I work in the Wonder Square now, but I traded shifts with a friend tonight. You just happened to come in before I did, otherwise I would have made sure to wish you luck before you went in. But since you're here now…Good to see you, Cloud."

Cloud blinked away the face of Sephiroth and managed not to grimace at her choice of words. In his mind he forced himself to forgive her unintended offence. Standing, he returned her greeting with a painful smile and a hum of acknowledgement. Rubbing a hand through his blood spattered spikes, Cloud watched Denzel wiping traces of blood from his own shirt from the brief embrace.

"Time for bed, kiddo," Cloud instructed and Denzel stopped fussing with his shirt immediately.

"You know," the woman tipped her head to pull Cloud's attention to her once more, "If you leave now, you forfeit–"

"I know," Cloud interrupted gently. "But I have more important places to be."

Eyes on Denzel, she nodded knowingly. "Alright then. At least let me check you out so you can have your tissues."

"Tissues?" Denzel frowned.

At the front desk, the woman presented Vincent and Cloud with four white handkerchiefs ("tissues") and Vincent with six, each piece of plain cloth representing a battle. As they walked out, Denzel fiddled with Cloud's tissues. "What's so special about them?"

"Absolutely nothing," Vincent replied smoothly.

Denzel frowned at the cloth in his hands. "Well, that's stupid. Why give them out if they serve no purpose?"

"Give them to Yuffie," Vincent suggested. "She's collecting supplies to take to Wutai, and I'm sure she'd appreciate them."

Denzel nodded, "Okay."

"Does anyone know you're up?" Cloud asked then.

With little shame in his voice, Denzel answered honestly. "No. Just you and Vincent."

"Okay," Cloud felt relieved to know that he hadn't inadvertently kept anyone else awake.

They walked in near silence for a while save for Cloud's squelching boots. They would need a careful scrubbing before all traces of blood were wiped off.

Without prompting, Denzel confided, "Tifa said she's going to be dating someone when we get home."

Vincent glanced over at Cloud who managed to keep his face neutral.

"She says his name's Johnny." Denzel peered up at Cloud with that deciphering look again. "Do you…know him?"

Cloud frowned now. _Johnny, Johnny. _He knew that name somehow. Cloud delivered packages to a lot of places, so knowing a Johnny would be no surprise, but to recollect one face in a million? "I don't know."

"He owns a café," Denzel supplied.

Something clicked in Cloud's mind, "Oh, Johnny's Heaven. Yeah, I've delivered there before." He paused a moment as his memory slowly filled the blanks. Johnny was a kind, mildly charming guy with a naturally shabby appearance. Not that Tifa would mind that. She was good enough to see heart before looks. "He's a nice guy."

Both Denzel and Vincent were watching Cloud now – Denzel openly while Vincent observed subtly from the corner of his eye. But that was all Cloud said on the matter.

Vincent dared to comment. "Perhaps it's for the best. Someone like her shouldn't be lonely. Tifa has a good heart."

Cloud nodded mutely in agreement.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Denzel snuggled into a tight ball under his heavy blankets. A light in the bathroom shined directly in his eyes, but he preferred it that way. Cloud had to shower and dig out his spare outfit since his current set was temporarily ruined. Denzel intended to wait until Cloud came out again, not that he doubted Cloud meant it when he said he was going to stay. Denzel just felt safer knowing Cloud was around. Denzel missed his dad sometimes, and even though Cloud couldn't make up for that hurt, his presence eased the pain a little.

It was a little after 3:00AM when Cloud finally dragged himself onto his own bed. He flopped on the mattress and lay on his back with the blankets off. Denzel turned over slowly as if asleep so he could face Cloud, and even though Cloud seemed aware he was awake, he didn't say anything about it. Denzel watched him till his eyelids closed of their own will. The last thing he heard before succumbing to the abyss of a pleasant, dreamless sleep was Cloud's soft, broken voice whispering into the darkness.

"I did it, guys. I'm committed. But what do I do now? What do I do if she doesn't want me to stay?"

* * *

I intended this to be a short chapter with a happier ending, but I am cursed with an inability to write cheerfully. Everything I write must end in sadness, despair, and destruction. Happy, lighthearted stories that I commit to require a lot of self-discipline on my part. This chapter and the last weren't too great in the "happy" department, but according to my outline, that'll change shortly.

-Dante


	9. Chapter 9

It's shorter than previous ones, but in my perspective, that's a good thing. I updated my profile – again – so if you have any questions or concerns, I have story information over there.

**Disclaimer : I do not own FFVII**.

I don't normally respond to reviews either in PMs or on stories, but I feel inclined to say a few things:

**Frankokomando **and **Shade the Hero: **You two are just awesome. You have reviewed on nearly every chapter, and it makes me happy when I see you have reviewed. **Shade the Hero, **I must say that your reviews actually make me go back a reread what I have written so I can try seeing it through your eyes. **Frankokomando, **I am so glad you love my stories! I'm especially glad you liked chapter eight. That one was hard to write so it pleases me to know it was enjoyed. Also, that fortune teller paper- Oops! Spoilers! Heh, you'll see soon enough.

**KingStrife: **Your comment inspired Cloud's reaction at the end of the last chapter.

**Guest: **You asked, "So no Tifa Cloud romance?" on chapter one. Read on and you'll see what's going to happen. Hehehe…

**Sunflowerspot: **You may not review on every chapter, but words cannot express how _thrilled_ I am to see that you have reviewed. You and **Shade the Hero **both always divulge the little details that you like, and that helps _me _be a better writer.

I know that's not everyone who has reviewed, so I'd just like to let you know that your support and criticism is incredibly appreciated.

One quick question to you all before I get started: Are all of you Cloti fans? Just curious. Your comments seem directed that way. Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Barret had already carted off the children for their tour around North Corel. Marlene had been understandably peppy when waking up, but Denzel had to let Barret give him a piggy-back ride to the cable car that would take them down. Tifa and Barret assumed it was Denzel's excitement and constant activity that had exhausted, but Denzel was too groggy to either confirm or disprove the notion. Tifa hoped he would remain mentally awake long enough to gather the necessary information for his paper.

With the children and Barret gone, the group decided it was time to have a day for themselves. Exclusively and selfishly. Yuffie and Cloud in particular expressed equal determination to compete in the Battle Square. Their "discussion" had begun with Yuffie sauntering out of her room and declaring:

"Let's have a contest. Whoever gets the most BP wins. It's no challenge, really since monsters quake at the sight of the Great Ninja Yuffie!" She tossed a cocky grin at the group loitering in the Ghost Hotel lobby as she came down the stairs. "But at least it'd be a fun way to pass the time together."

"You think you would win?" Nanaki perked up, his tone challenging hers.

"Ah, I bet I could beat you _all _in an hour," Yuffie brought her hands behind her head and relaxed lazily.

Cloud stepped forward, "Really? Because I think I could double your points in the same hour." He set a firm a hand on his hip and stepped back commandingly. His stance emanated authority, and, to Tifa, it was eerily reminiscent of their AVALANCHE days. The fabric of his plain grey t-shirt curved and folded around his muscles making him look more like a man than a sulking teenager.

Instantly a sense of wrongslapped Tifa on the cheek. Hadn't Cloud been upset? What right did he have ignoring her without apologizing after walking out on her? At the same instant she reasoned that Cloud had been offended by her first, so maybe he expected _her _to do the apologizing. Or maybe he just wanted to ignore the incident and move on. There was only so much she knew, and she hated assuming what people were thinking because, she had found, she was normally wrong.

"Oh, _yeah?_" Yuffie jumped near Cloud and got in his face. "Well, I say that we all have to fight in the Special Battle _for the whole hour_, and we'll see who has the most points then."

Cloud folded his arms and leaned down a bit to face her directly. "Alright then. Let's do this."

"What's up with you this morning?" Cid questioned Cloud flatly. "Ya seem almost…_happy_. And where's your usual clothes?"

The ghost of a grin crossed Cloud's face, and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I got kind of dirty last night in the Battle Square."

"I'd lend you an extra set of clothes," Cid reflexively reached for the cigarette in his mouth only remember it wasn't there. He grimaced and jeered at Yuffie, "If only the brat didn't steal my _entire wardrobe._"

Yuffie poked a darting pink tongue out.

As Cid began to grumble about potentially locking Yuffie in a closet and leaving her hanging by her toes, Nanaki smoothly spoke over him, addressing Cloud, "You and Vincent both have an advantage since you have spent most of your time unintentionally warming up for Yuffie's proposal."

"Yeah?" Cloud stood straight once more. "That's true."

"Why not even it out?" Vincent slid into the conversation. "Cloud and I will abstain from battles throughout the morning while the rest of you 'warm up' for the competition."

Everyone agreed and departed to either gear up or sit out.

* * *

Two hours later, Tifa tiptoed around the Gold Saucer looking for Cloud. Her two six minute battles were enough to tell her she needed to unwind. If she were anyone else, Tifa might have been able to ignore it, but she couldn't handle the way her mind analyzed everything that had happened. She needed this issue with Cloud resolved.

But standing in front of the door to Cloud's room, she hesitated. This was the only place she hadn't checked yet. What if she couldn't find him anywhere else because he was avoiding her? _Quiet, _she scolded herself. She had to quit letting assumptions run all over her. That's why she was trying to find Cloud, right? Because she wanted to know what was _really _going on in the quiet blonde's head.

Raising a fist, she tapped the door softly. If Cloud was inside, his ears would pick up on the gentle knock and perhaps he would understand her intentions were only on fixing things and not maiming him.

Ten seconds and no answer.

Her palm found the cool brass knob by her waist and she turned it slowly. No harm in double-checking.

Inside the room she smiled. Cloud lay on his stomach on his bed, boots and gloves still on and his arms splayed out. One hand hung over the mattress a little, and a neutral, approachable expression smoothed the subtle lines of his face. Sunlight from the window touched Cloud's infamous gold spikes and lit them up with a warm glow.

Tifa almost left him there. Cloud looked so much at peace and yet so _exhausted_ that she didn't want to disturb him, but she couldn't make herself back away either. Softly she laid a hand on his shoulder. Tifa felt the muscles under her hand tense suddenly as trained SOLDIER eyes instantly snapped open and glanced warily around. Upon meeting Tifa's velvet brown gaze, Cloud relaxed a bit.

He blinked a few times and she gave him some room to orient himself. While he forced his groggy mind to function, Tifa explained her presence. "I need to talk to you."

Cloud sat up, still blinking heavy eyelids.

Tifa glanced around the boys' room, blushing slightly. "Um, maybe in the Round Square?" She mentally kicked herself, but Cloud nodded. He led her to the door and opened it, stepping aside to let her walk through. Tifa was gratified, but also worried. _Why be worried if he's acting nice? _She interrogated herself. Sadly she admitted that although Cloud normally did little kind things they were done with a hesitance like he wasn't sure if his kindness would be rejected or ridiculed. Things such as leaving her a Gongaga-made chocolate bar on the counter for her to find in the morning. Things like washing the dishes without being asked or surprising her by coming home early with a packed picnic basket ready for a day out of the city. His actions now were not bad or unwelcome. They were just…too formal. Too proper.

She watched him lead the way in front of her and suddenly Cloud's mannerisms made sense.

… … … …

Cloud sat across from Tifa in the gondola. The ride was not any cheaper in the middle of the day, but that didn't bother Cloud. Being in that little box, he could still hear the fireworks from so long ago…But today was different. It had been years since then, and Tifa needed to say something. He needed to say something to her too. Nervousness crept over him once more.

"You're hiding behind him again," Tifa muttered to her lap.

Cloud frowned. "I know." He glanced out the window. Even now he had to fight that die-hard habit of doing squats that Zack had. Cloud knew he was using Zack's personality as a shield. It was reflex for whenever he got nervous or particularly worried. Like now. _Go on, get it over with, _a voice very much like Zack's echoed in his thoughts.

"Tifa," Cloud forced himself to look at her even if he felt like curling up in a ball of shame. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

She glanced up in mute surprise. Cloud wasn't done.

"It's my fault for being offended, and it's my fault for blaming you for the way I felt. I'm sorry if I've made you upset. I didn't mean to." He paused. "I planned to talk to you earlier," Cloud admitted shamefully. "I went to my room to wait for you to come out." Ducking his head, he softly finished, "I didn't mean to fall asleep." His eyes off of her, Cloud missed the small smile that tugged on Tifa's lips.

Cloud heard Tifa reposition herself before she started her own mini confession. "It's okay. It looked like you needed the rest. And besides, it's really my fault you're putting up walls again. I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me to share something you'd rather not have others know, and I shouldn't push you to talk about some things when you aren't ready."

Cloud focused on some point out the window. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Not meeting his eyes either, Tifa said, "I'm sorry I hurt _you_."

Cloud dragged his eyes up to meet hers. "We both still have a lot to learn."

She gave a tiny smile, "Yeah, I guess so. Being from the same hometown and living the past half decade with each other hasn't taught us enough, I suppose."

Cloud shadowed her expression. "There's still time to change that."

"Why not start now?"

The next half hour tore Cloud apart as he forced himself beyond his normal speaking limits and struggled to support Tifa's steady stream of polite conversation. She knew he was trying hard for her and the effort alone made her smile. She centered her talk around home life when he was gone, hoping that the threads in his heart connecting him to the bar would tug him in the right direction when he was away.

"… and I tried _so _hard not to laugh because Denzel chopped up the green tops of the carrots instead of the actual carrot. He said he didn't know what it was because it wasn't orange. It was purple."

Cloud shrugged at his dim connection to the memory. "I only knew they were supposed to look like giant bullets with green stuff on top. I didn't know they had to be a specific color.

Tifa laughed jovially, "That's just it though. You were right. It _was _a carrot. Denzel just didn't know that. Nor, apparently, did he know that you don't eat the carrot tops. I swear I lost half of the customers that ate the soup that night. I didn't even notice anything was wrong until you came home and tried it. I could tell you didn't want to say anything about it being awful, but I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I think Denzel's cooking might have added a new flavor to that soup permanently."

Cloud smiled, and Tifa beamed. This was…normal. It felt good to be talking about little unimportant things. Cloud never really knew what that felt like until now. Feeling like he needed to carry his weight in the conversation, even if the words were sloshing over each other in his mind, Cloud picked something he thought might make Tifa smile, a little detail. An unimportant event. Something that made him feel normal.

"What would you say is the strangest thing I ever brought home?"

Tifa looked surprised at first when Cloud took the initiative to speak, but she quickly covered it with serious contemplation. "I'd say the weirdest thing you ever brought was…that stack of Turk paperwork. I remember being so confused." She laughed to herself, "But you knew it would be getting cold and those confidential papers made good fire-starters for the woodstove in the back."

Cloud almost _grinned_. "What if I told you I bought you perfume once."

Tifa stared, not sure how she was supposed to react to that. "Really? When was this? I don't remember."

Cloud shook his head, "Some time when I was out on a delivery in Wutai. I came across this open market on my way out of the city, and this man was selling perfume. I thought maybe you'd like some- uh, not that you need any."

Tifa blushed and giggled while Cloud fussed with his hair nervously, trying to hide the blush on his own cheeks.

"Anyway…?" Tifa prompted gently.

"Yeah, uh, anyway, the guy promised me this one specific bottle was-" Cloud blushed again as he quoted, "'every woman's dream.'"

Tifa smiled widely, nodding him encouragingly to continue.

"So I bought it. On the way back I ran into your typical local monsters, only, I ended up getting thrown by one of them. The bottle broke and my clothes were drenched in that disgusting smell the man called perfume. It attracted every chocobo in Wutai. I'm kind of glad the bottle broke even if I had to keep moving to avoid the chocobos. According to the woman who ran the inn I stayed in a few days later, that 'perfume' was really a diluted substitute for a Chocobo Lure."

Tifa burst into lively laughter as she imagined a flock of yellow, green, blue, black, and gold chocobos trailing after Cloud like a devoted herd. Cloud smiled and lowered his head in mild embarrassment. After a minute, Tifa had calmed down enough to ask, "But why would someone pretend to be selling perfume when it's really a chocobo lure?"

"Con man." Cloud shrugged. "Sell whatever you have as whatever people want."

Tifa's PHS trilled in her pocket, and, still smiling, she answered. The smile dropped from her face in a second. "Tell me again. _What _happened?"

She listened to the speaker, and Cloud waited, anxiety growing iron bars around his heart as he imagined what Tifa was hearing. As Tifa flipped her phone shut, she glanced up at Cloud. His eyes asked the question. _What's going on?_

Tifa's lips trembled. "It's Seventh Heaven. It caught on fire."

* * *

There. Shorter and on time. Cloud's experience was based off of the picture found at www. zerochan. ne t *backslash* 482654

Remove the spaces and stick in the backslash and you'll see what I had in mind when writing that part.

-Dante


	10. Chapter 10

**Important note for the story: **I'm falling behind on some other writing assignments I have agreed, in one way or another, to do. I love writing this fanfiction, but I'm going to have to cut **updates** down to **once every two weeks** since I am unable to keep up with this and everything else. Yes, I will still update, just with a little more time between.

* * *

Tifa and Cloud stood by Shelke in front of the wreckage.

"Oh, Cloud," Tifa felt tears rising to overwhelm her. This was her _home_. "How are we going to fix this?"

Cloud didn't physically wrap her in a hug to comfort her and brush away her concerns, but the strength and surety in his voice had the same effect in this moment, "We'll start over. We've done it before; we can do it again. Besides, it's not _that _bad…" He eyed the back of the building a bit doubtfully, but he was right. Only the back half of Seventh Heaven had burned before helping hands smothered the fire. Cloud glanced at Shelke. She stood mutely beside them. "And no one knows why the fire started?" Cloud asked once more, just to be sure.

Shelke shook her head. "I was just coming back and the place was on fire. It's just a guess, but I think someone intentionally started it. I mean, it barely reached the stock for the bar, but it burned most of the living space." Which was why Denzel and Marlene were still at the Gold Saucer with Barret.

"You think someone was trying to get to us?" _Kill us? _Tifa's voice asked.

"There're probably plenty of people bitter about what AVALANCHE did in the past." Cloud contemplated quietly. "If that's it, then the fire isn't really surprising."

"But it's an unconfirmed speculation. I'd like to figure out just who did it, but there's no way of really knowing," Shelke frowned. "Best to focus on the problems we can solve."

Cloud nodded. "Rebuilding." His stomach sank. He knew little about building houses, and though Cid had offered to help, he knew more about mechanics then woodwork. Tifa could lift a beam, and Cloud could find just about any needed materials in the giant junkyard they called Midgar, and Shelke could run the bar from the front to keep money coming in. What they needed, however, was someone to tell them where to put what.

Perhaps the planet felt for them. Or maybe it hated Cloud more than he thought. Either way, a somber figure strode up from behind and stood beside them, his scarlet hair unnaturally bright in the afternoon sunlight.

"Heard what happened," Johnny finally said.

Tifa gave an audible sigh. They stood silent for another moment. With not-too-forced cheerfulness, Tifa smiled, "Well, we won't get anywhere if we keep standing around dilly-dallying." With that she placed her fists on her hips. A little deflated, she added, "But where to start?"

"Salvaging belongings?" Shelke suggested. "I've done a little digging around, and even though there isn't too much left, there is _some_."

"Alright." Tifa approved. "We can start with that."

Johnny stopped her as she started to move toward the charcoal mess. "Um, not to interfere or anything, but I know a little construction work. I built my own place, and I used to help with construction work in Sector 2. If you gals want to get started pulling out anything worth saving, Strife and I can start figuring out how to rebuild."

The gratitude shining on Tifa's face blocked out the sun. "That would be great, Johnny. I really appreciate it." The emotion dimmed a little as practicality and guilt kicked in. "But if I'm keeping you from something else you need to do-"

Johnny waved a hand. "S'no problem. I'd love to help."

Tifa smiled gratefully and Shelke followed suit as they approached the remains of the back half of Seventh Heaven.

Johnny looked at Cloud and stuck out a hand. "You've done deliveries for me before, but I don't think we've officially met. I'm Johnny, owner of Johnny's Heaven."

Cloud glanced at Johnny's hand, pausing only a moment before shaking it briefly. "Cloud."

Johnny grinned at the girls picking their way around fallen, blackened roofing. "Not to be cheery when your guys' place is half demolished, but this'll be fun."

Six hours later, the sun had peeked above the horizon in a faded rosy glow to bid the busy group goodnight. Tifa lay on the porch with her legs lying limp on the steps. Cloud and Johnny sat tiredly on either side of her. Inside Shelke pulled out a few bedding supplies she had wheedled for free from the WRO – thanks to their connections to Reeve.

"Thanks for your help today, Johnny," Tifa groaned.

Johnny beamed in the pale twilight. "Sure thing, and I'll be back tomorrow to help out with the start of some actual construction. Planning, salvaging, and clearing away debris is only half the job."

Tifa half sat up then, groaning once, lowered her shoulders to the porch once more. "Don't let me keep you from your work. We all have to make a living."

Johnny leaned back, bracing himself with one hand, so he could see her face. "Let me tell you something, Tifa. I don't really care about being away from the job, but the way you keep goin' on about imposing on me, you'll guilt me into working at my place. I get that you care, but there's a time you have to stop taking care of others and let others help you."

Tifa opened her mouth to respond, but instead she just smiled and muttered a thanks. A slight smile lifted her lips as she closed her weary eyelids.

"No prob," Johnny grinned and leaned forward, bringing his elbows to rest on his knees. "So, Cloud."

"Hm?" Cloud drew his gaze away from the sky where pinpricks of light were beginning to light up the darkening sky.

"I was thinking that I could help the girls move the last of the framework while you start digging up what we need from the Midgar ruins. That way once the place is cleaned out we can get started on rebuilding as soon as possible."

Cloud glanced toward the trashed city. Denzel would be sorry he missed helping out. Denzel mentioned once that he and a group of kids used to dig out scrap parts for a living. "Just tell me what you need." He paused a moment before asking, "Do you really think it's possible to rebuild? With the fire damage and water damage…"

Johnny glanced at the bar behind them. "Well, looking at it, I don't think the water used to put out the fire got into anything still standing. So we can check off water damage on our list of things to worry about. As for fire damage, I definitely think it's possible. It's gonna take time and a _lot _of work, but I've had experience. We can do it." Firmly, Johnny clenched a fist. "We have to. For Tifa."

Cloud looked at him for a moment, suddenly realizing Johnny's depth of commitment to helping Tifa. Johnny caught him looking and they stared at each other for a second before a soft moan drew their attention. Looking down, they realized Tifa had fallen asleep.

Cloud glanced toward the door and back down at Tifa. Gently he nudged her, trying to rouse her enough that they could get her inside where she could maybe sleep more comfortably.

"Aw, let her sleep," Johnny protested. "It's been a long day."

Cloud made a decision then. He slid a hand under Tifa's back and got an arm under her knees. He lifted her slowly as he stood to avoid waking her further. "Hold the door," Cloud commanded, and Johnny jumped up.

As Cloud laid Tifa on the only bench their bar had, Tifa blinked awake slightly and drowsily asked, "Cloud? Wh-what are you doing?"

"You fell asleep," Cloud answered. To Cloud's back, Johnny waved his goodnight and strutted out the door, his step only slightly lagging from weariness.

"Oh," Tifa smiled, a bit embarrassed but too tired to blush. "Thanks, I suppose." Shelke brought over a blanket and a pillow. Tifa pulled the blanket over her shoulders and settled her head on the pillow, not knowing Shelke only had managed to get two from Headquarters.

Cloud began to move away to get settled on the floor near the door with a single blanket as a bare comfort. Tifa grabbed for Cloud's arm and missed, but Cloud stopped anyway.

"Could you…" Tifa frowned and blinked hard to wake herself enough to speak coherently. "Could you sit with me a while?"

Cloud glanced over to Shelke who was tossing the remaining pillow toward Cloud's bedding. "One second." Tifa nodded and closed her eyes, missing Cloud as he quietly urged Shelke to take advantage of his kindness.

"It's not worth arguing over," Shelke protested. "You are going to do most of the heavy lifting tomorrow, you need what you can get."

Cloud shook his head. "You're right. It doesn't matter. Just take it for tonight; tomorrow I'm going to grab what supplies I have at the church and I'll bring them over. Then we'll have more to go around."

Shelke conceded and took the squishy, flat pillow back. Cloud turned to Tifa thinking she had fallen asleep waiting, but as he approached she opened her eyes. Sitting on the floor beside the bench, Cloud propped one knee up and rested his elbow on it. He didn't expect Tifa to say anything, but after a moment she sadly confided, "I've been thinking a lot about the fire, about everything we've lost. I don't really think there was anything important in the house, but it still makes me sad." She looked at Cloud, drawing his gaze toward her and away from a blank space on the floor by his boot. "Did you…lose anything important?"

Cloud stared back at Tifa. "No, I don't think so," he began slowly as he brought his eyes to rest on the floor again. "Everything important to me is either already gone or," he paused, looking into her luscious chestnut eyes, "right here…with me."

Tifa smiled warmly and closed her eyes. Cloud stayed with her till the soft, deep pattern of her breath indicated she had fallen asleep.

It was still early to sleep, but after a hard morning of running from their camp in the Junon plains to Edge and then moving the half burned remains of the building, even Cloud felt sore and ready to lie in bed and never get up. He grabbed the last blanket and settled on the floor.

Johnny was right. No matter the damage to the building, they _had _to fix it. For Tifa.

* * *

"But, _Denzel_!"

Marlene's childish voice whined over Denzel's groans of protest.

"Denzel, _please_?" She jumped on the bed beside him and continued bouncing the mattress till he pried his eyes open.

"I told you already, I'm tired. I don't wanna play Hide-and-Go-Seek."

She formed a moue with her lips and pouted, "But you've been sleeping for _hours_ already." She bounced the bed again. "Daddy says you have to babysit me, so come on, let's play!"

Denzel inwardly complained. Normally playing with Marlene was not a big deal, but after dragging his numb feet around North Corel, cramming the information into a three page rough draft research paper, seeing Tifa and Cloud off at the station, and trying to sleep off his exhaustion from a few days ago, he was still not ready to be up and active.

Not that he could get much sleep with Marlene jumping on his bed. He could yell at her like he'd seen some kids do to their younger siblings occasionally. He could ignore her or even put on a show of seniority to command her to leave him alone. But Denzel wasn't that kind of person. The ideas only touched his mind lightly before he threw them away. No, he was the type of person to get up when he was tired and to play a game he had never liked much to begin with, all for the sake of his little sister's happiness.

But he didn't want her to think she had her foot in the door with him, so Denzel compromised.

"Okay, okay," He moved his arm from over his eyes and sat up, one hand out placatingly so Marlene would stop moving around. "I'll play with you, but only for twenty minutes."

Marlene beamed, disregarding the condition to Denzel's agreement. "Yay! I'll hide and you can find me."

As much as Marlene mimicked the adults in manner and speech, she was still just a child.

Denzel leaned back onto the bed. "Just remember what Barret said."

"I know," Marlene said impatiently. "I'll stay in the room. Now start counting."

Denzel closed his eyes and began, "One Foulander, two Foulander, three Foulander…"

Denzel had reached forty when Marlene's muffled words suddenly interrupted the roll of his voice. "Denzel? What's that?"

Denzel frowned and opened his eyelids. Looking around, he couldn't spot Marlene. Wherever she had gone, she had been smart about it.

"Where are you?" he asked, wondering if this was part of her version of Hide-and-Go-Seek.

"Under Daddy's bed."

Denzel peeped into the small space. "What is it?"

Marlene's finger pointed to the floor. Confused, Denzel shook his head and lowered himself onto his stomach so he could slide into the cramped space. Feeling around with his hand, he realized what Marlene had found.

"Come on, Marlene," he scooted backward to get out, "We've got to move the bed."

"Why?" she crawled out carefully.

"I want a better look."

Together they pushed Barret's queen bed far enough toward the door that they had clear access to the loosely boarded up hole in the floor. There were enough boards loose and moveable that a small child could fit through them into the darkness below.

"What's down there?" Marlene kneeled beside Denzel.

Denzel squinted into the darkness. "I don't know."

As he examined it, Marlene burst out, "It's like my fortune said!"

Denzel raised an eyebrow.

"Remember?" she pressed. "I had that paper from the fortune teller, and it said to avoid dark places. This is what it was talking about!"

Denzel shook his head with a smile. "Nah, it's just a funny coincidence. They say broad things like that so you _think _it's a real fortune when really some things just are."

Unconvinced, Marlene scooted back on her shins till she was a full foot from the edge of the hole.

Denzel almost laughed. "It's not a real fortune. Look," he straightened his back and lifted his shoulders, "I'll prove to you that it's not a real fortune. I'll go down and see what's there."

"But what if there're monsters at the bottom!" Marlene paled. "Or you get hurt, or you can't get up, or-"

"Then you'll get help," Denzel said. In honesty, he was a bit frightened of the endless blackness himself, but he _did _want to do something new. Being at a place made of entertainment, he had learned, could get boring after some time. He craved a real adventure. "It'll be fine; you'll see." Putting his legs in first, Denzel sat on the edge of the hole. "If you don't hear from me in thirty seconds you have permission to go get help."

Marlene stared at him in terror. "Denzel, don–"

But he had disappeared.

After a few frightening seconds, Marlene crawled cautiously toward the dark hole in the floor. Placing her hands on either side of it, she leaned down and called, "Denzel? Denzel! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She stayed frozen in that position, afraid of the silence, but Denzel's voice echoed up to her.

"I'm alright. It's a pipe so I just slid all the way down. Neat, huh? Boy, is it hot down here, though!" His voice faded as he moved away from his end of the "slide".

Still scared, Marlene leaned further down to let him hear her voice more clearly. "Denzel, I'm going to get Daddy." But as she tried to pull herself back up, her hand slipped from the grip she had on the floor and she slid headfirst into the blinding heat.

* * *

Any guesses about where they are?

**If you are interested: **In regard to **how long this fanfiction is going to be**…? I never even meant to post the first chapter! I just had an idea, thought the first part sounded good, and stuck it up here for y'all to read. That said, I _do _have an outline for this story. I'm never good at judging space or time so I can't exactly say how many chapters are left. I'm not trying to drag it out. No, I'm actually working on bringing things together now even though it doesn't yet seem like it. So…your guess is no better than mine in regards to how long this will be. I'll say this, though: I'd be surprised if it crossed twenty chapters.

-Dante


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for your patience, everyone. I've had a lot going on, and unfortunately things won't be letting up on me for a while so the new schedule stands: updates only once every two weeks. However, in return for your patience and great reviews and support, I am not only giving you this _4,000 _word chapter on time (I can't keep anything short, can I?), but I have a **bonus prize** at the bottom (**be sure to read my A/N or you'll miss out!**).

I know there is little mention of Cloud and Tifa in this chapter, but it needed to happen. More on them next time, _lots _more, okay? Alright, down to business:

* * *

Marlene sniffed back another sob. Her hand tightened its grip on Denzel's. Her white shoes had long since been covered with a dusty tan from the hard packed sand they walked on. Despite the late sun blinding her, she kept her eyes wide and watchful. Ever since landing in the place, Marlene had felt the preying eyes tracking their movements. They were waiting for the right moment to strike, to mug her and Denzel – easy targets – and leave them for dead.

Fear pinched the little girl's heart and she squeezed Denzel's hand tighter.

Denzel spared her a reassuring glance. "You okay, Marlene?"

She shook her head, tears surfacing despite her best efforts not to appear vulnerable. "I want Daddy. I want to go home."

Denzel squeezed her hand back briefly and smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'm working on it. I'll get us out of here." He looked up and whispered as though trying to convince himself, "We'll find a way out."

Marlene bit her lip the way she had seen Tifa do whenever things looked a little tougher than usual. Since their time "down pipe" they had only managed to discover two things for sure: they had slid right into Corel Prison ("Gaia's dumping ground for all the trash of the world: metal scrap and criminals alike."), and the place was virtually inescapable. Consumed with fear, Marlene cried, "I want Daddy…"

Denzel just pulled her along down the dusty, trodden path.

… … … …

Denzel wanted to hit something or to run away and hide. He had gotten himself _and _Marlene stuck inside a notorious prison with no way of getting out. That made him mad. He should have known better than to chance his life by jumping into oblivion. That was the angry part of him, but that feeling didn't overshadow just how shaken up by it all he was. The eyes following them made him jumpy, and the fact that he couldn't get anyone to tell him what to do or where to go made him wonder if there was any hope for them at all.

Of course, by now the adults had probably noticed their disappearance from the Ghost Hotel via the hole in the floor, but the more that Denzel thought about being rescued from above, the more he wondered if it would be safer to stay in prison then to face Barret's wrath. _Nothing _got Barret worked up like having Marlene in danger. Denzel hadrecklessly cleared the path for Marlene's endangerment by pushing back the bed, investigating, and sliding down the pipe. If Denzel went topside without Cloud or Tifa around to alleviate the sentence, Denzel would be dead.

Even so, he did not want to spend any more time in prison than necessary. Those eyes made him uneasy, and Denzel was sure that wobbling man had been trailing them since they had visited the gate opening out into the desert.

Nervously, Denzel made a quick decision and approached the same three men he had upon first arriving. They hadn't said much except that the best and easiest way out of the prison was north. All Denzel and Marlene had found was empty desert and a man warning them not to go any further without knowing the risks.

Stepping protectively in front of Marlene as he had seen Cloud do for Tifa when a particularly drunk patron tried to get in her face, Denzel spoke to the first in line.

"How do we get out of here?" Denzel asked.

"Go north," the first said. The others agreed in the same persistently flat tone: "Go north. Go north."

Denzel frowned. "We did. There's nothing but desert out there. Isn't there another way out?"

"No way," the first started the chant. "No way. No way." The other two echoed.

Now a bit desperate for some _real_ help, Denzel let his voice get snappish. Might as well release some anxiety on those who wouldn't notice, right? "Can you tell me who might know how to get out of here, _please_?"

The first man pointed to the guy who had shadowed them since the boarder. "Ask him. He will help." The last two in line repeated the action and words. Denzel felt Marlene twisting in his grasp as she followed their pointing fingers. He turned slightly to look at the stalker.

The look in his eyes suggested that the desert heat had gone to his head over the years. The guy lookedone with the desert life. Scaly, arid, and tan. Tifa had always repeated to Denzel and Marlene not to judge people for their appearances – and, living in a bar, they saw quite the variety of crazies – but obviously Tifa had never met this guy. Denzel gripped Marlene's hand tighter.

"Don't listen ta them," someone drawled from the shadows. "They'll only tell ya lies. It's the only thing they know how ta say."

Denzel peered in the direction the voice came from, but saw no one. Spooked, Denzel called out a hesitant thanks and tugged Marlene away from the area. Perhaps if they investigated the abandoned vehicles they might find someone lurking around who could help them.

The two children walked away stiffly, both struggling to bind their fear so it would not overcome them completely. Denzel, his hearing better than some kids' thanks to his on-and-off habit of eavesdropping on Cloud and Tifa, noticed the pace of footsteps behind them increasing slightly.

"Marlene, stay close to me," Denzel warned calmly. He couldn't show her just how terrified he felt.

When the man had gotten so close Denzel could _smell _his intent, Denzel stopped. Reaching with his free hand, Denzel pulled the first thing he touched from the junk heap beside them. A broken board from an old house.

"Stay back," Denzel ordered. It was a bootless command since the skanky character continued to advance, forcing Denzel and Marlene to back up a step to keep distance between them.

"Lost, are we, little 'un?" He spoke esuriently.

Denzel stuttered out a second warning, but a pull on his hand brought him to full panic.

"Denzel!" Marlene screamed as a second lurker grabbed her from behind. Those eyes that had been watching them were a very real threat indeed.

Denzel saved his breath and swung around with his board, aiming for Marlene's captor. The teen jerked back with Marlene wriggling in his thin arms. Denzel missed, swung around, and almost caught the stalker in the jaw. Almost.

As he advanced on Denzel, Denzel raised his board and swung it at the man. Surprisingly, he caught it. Denzel found himself weaponless as the man yanked the board away. Fleering at Denzel's effort, he raised the board and smacked it on Denzel's chest, knocking him to the ground. He coughed hard until the dusty air made his lungs feel as sore as the front of his rib cage. As he struggled to sit up, the man pressed kicked Denzel's side, wrenching a pained and surprised cry from him.

A second later, Marlene landed next to him, having bitten and scratched her way out of the young accomplice's hold. "Denzel, please get up!" But Denzel only moaned briefly, pushing himself off the ground with his hands. Marlene followed Denzel's earlier example and blindly reached into the pile of trash. The exhaust pipe she threw held off the advancing men for only a moment, but it was the time Denzel needed to orient himself enough to act.

He pried a metal rod loose from the wreckage of a rusting car. Standing, Denzel brandished it like a weapon.

"Don't come any closer," he tried to change his fear into fury. As the impossibly pallid teenager grabbed for Marlene again, Denzel found the task quite easy as he commanded with asperity: "Stay away from her!"

Something came over him then. A fierylight and a sense of calm fury. The pressing weight of bandits' eyes, the throb in his side, his anger for not being stronger, his fear, his worry, his shame – they all drew together inside him and suddenly, Denzel didn't feel any of it. One path of action lay before him, and without thought, he took it.

A visible shimmer vibrated in the air around him and Marlene. Denzel had seen it before when Cloud had used it on him one time they had been attacked by monsters on a delivery together. Barrier.

Then, with all his childlike strength, Denzel swung his rod into the side of Marlene's attacker, swinging it once more to catch the other side of his rib cage. With an under-practiced kick, Denzel managed to get the boy bent over enough that when Denzel's rod jerked upward, the solid metal connected with his jaw, flipping his head back and knocking him down. Out cold.

Not even thinking now, Denzel did the same to the sleazy stalker.

Denzel felt the eyes on him and Marlene vanish, slinking away to avoid what had, moments earlier, seemed like an easy target.

Tired in a way he had never been before, Denzel dropped the rod still clutched in his white fist. Marlene got up, unafraid of him despite his brash, violent actions. Of course she had Barret for a father and she had grown up in the Midgar slums. Denzel didn't realize he was shaking till Marlene slipped her hand into his.

Startled, he gazed down at her, still numb from the weightless feeling surrounding him seconds before. Looking at her, Denzel realized that they still had his barrier around them, protecting them.

Marlene waited, not saying anything, but the tears in her eyes ready to fall again. Denzel breathed deeply and forced a brief smile. "Let's go. We still need to find a way home." Marlene nodded, and hand in hand the two continued their search for freedom.

* * *

"Alright, ya little–" Cid cut himself off to make a grab for Yuffie.

Yuffie, currently browsing the contents of his newly stolen PHS, cackled lightly and chided, "Weren't you just saying that you hated this model? You should be _thanking _me for getting rid of it for you."

Cid groused, "Would you tell me where you hid my clothes?" Snappishly, he added, "And give that to me." He reached for the PHS once more.

Yuffie might have teased him more for fun or even dropped the big joke and told him where she had hidden his wardrobe, but at that moment Nanaki barreled into the room. Yuffie stopped instantly upon hearing Nanaki's panting breath.

"What's got you all huffin' and puffin'?" Cid took the opportunity of the distraction to try snatching his possession back. Yuffie pulled her hand away and smirked.

Nanaki shook his mane at the urgency. "The children are missing. It seems as though they fell down a hole leading to Corel Prison."

Now Nanaki had their full attention.

"Corel Prison?" Yuffie echoed, horrified. They had all spent some time there, and the creeps that lurked down in the desert were enough to make a Zolom slink away.

"We had better find them–"

Nanaki stopped them, "That is not yet necessary. For now Barret is discussing matters with Dio."

"Barret?" Yuffie scoffed.

"_Discuss_?" Cid snorted.

Nanaki looked understandably distressed. "I'm afraid Vincent may not be enough to hold him back should he completely lose his temper."

"Alright, we're a'comin'," Cid stepped forward, finally grabbing his PHS from Yuffie's pick-pocket fingers.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him as he passed her but followed dutifully when Nanaki too left.

… … … …

Barret stood in front of Dio as a black mass of strident anger. From the minute he saw the hole, Barret had muttered little curses like, "Marlene, I thought I taught you better than that," and, "Just wait till you get home…" However, as soon as Dio's workers produced the old blueprints for the Gold Saucer, Barret had changed his mind on who to blame.

"_Corel PRISON?! _You call your guy Coates down there and tell him to find Marlene _now_!" He roared. "If any harm comes to her, I guarantee my gun arm'll be the last thing you'll ever see!"

Ignoring Barret's frantic gun waving, but still staying out of the way, Vincent frowned in Turk-level contemplation. "Why even have a direct line to the prison in the hotel?" Vincent mused accusingly.

Dio didn't back down, "It's convenient to place people in that room who look like they may be trouble later. That way we don't have to go so far to get them to the prison if they cross the line." Barret's gun came dangerously close to firing, but Dio smoothly covered up with, "But in your case the hotel was booked. The receptionist simply had nowhere else to put you."

Yuffie piped up loudly from the middle of the small group. "That hole is _tiny_! Even _I _wouldn't fit down it!" She imitated the circumference of the hole with her fingers then encircled her waist with her hands for emphasis.

Dio began to look a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, well, that was our back up room in case we already had the main room full."

"Main room?" Cid echoed.

"Oh," Nanaki understood. "I see…"

"Those aren't hotel rooms." Vincent's eyes narrowed. "They're interrogation rooms." Suddenly the "spooky" decorations of the hotel's interior held a lot more meaning as did the flaking blood dried on some of the weapons. So the world's greatest fun center was not as innocent as it seemed. Instead it was a front for ShinRa's oldest, and still functioning, Department of Criminal Investigations.

Yuffie stammered, "B-But what about the size of that hole we found?" Her face pinched as she realized with horror, "You interrogated _children_?" Were some of the world's most violent criminals so young? Or was this merely further evidence of how evil ShinRa had become before it fell?

Dio showed little compunction even with a group of former terrorists finding more and more motivation to do away with him quickly and aggressively. "Well, you see, ShinRa was rather–"

"Shut it!" Cid snapped.

Dio jumped and muttered a finishing, "…in those days."

Barret didn't seem to hear any of this. He was still wholly focused on getting Marlene and Denzel back. "Did you hear what I told ya?" he bellowed. The fact that he hadn't already blown Dio's head off was a testament to how much control Barret had gained over the years, but if somebody didn't do something now, there would be blood.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll call down and ask for the men to keep an eye out for your children."

Barret leaned in close. _Nothing _got anyone on Barret's bad side like something endangering Marlene. As if he hadn't proved _that _already by continuing the journey into the Northern Crater several years back, even though that might have ended in his death. His face in Dio's, Barret breathed hard in unrestrained anger. "No, you will tell them men of yours to look _now_ and not to stop until my Marlene is found. Are we clear?"

A light sweat on Dio's forehead betrayed his nervousness. "I-" He cleared his throat. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

Denzel struggled to suppress a shudder. He didn't want to worry Marlene. Over the past hour she had asked him twice if he was truly feeling alright.

Something had happened to him, and while it no longer scared him to think about, Denzel _was _unusually tired. The protective shield surrounding them had faded away some time ago, and in favor of escaping unwanted attention and the sun's direct heat, he and Marlene found shelter on one side of a half-rotted, gutted, and nearly collapsed house.

Marlene sat in Denzel's lap with his body curled protectively around hers. His arms wrapped around her, and she played with his fingers in front of her. Occasionally she sniffed, and too often he shuddered. Denzel felt utterly helpless. He had messed up, and he couldn't find a way to fix things. Thinking of home, he wondered if this was how Cloud felt all the time. Helpless to help himself and unable to meet the needs of others because of it.

But Cloud was changing. Denzel had seen it in his eyes as he and Tifa left a few days ago. A resolution to at least _try. _Try to let go. Try to start over. Try to let others lean on him. Try to help them.

But Denzel had tried to save himself and Marlene and they were still stuck there regardless of his efforts.

Ever the positive thinker, Denzel thrust the despairing thoughts away and lightly thought, _at least my side doesn't hurt anymore._

They stayed in the shade of the broken house until their muscles cramped and begged to stretch. Denzel must have been more tired than he realized because he didn't hear the footsteps until they stopped behind him.

"A bit young to be down here, aren't we?" a hand clamped on Denzel's shoulder. Instinctively Denzel squeezed Marlene's hand tight enough she squeaked. Denzel turned to face the speaker, a defiant and defensive look leaping onto his face to ward off the danger.

A man in a true green suit, the top open to reveal a large gold pendant and a fair amount of suntanned chest, grinned at his effort. "Tough luck, kid. I got a call from up top about two missing kids. You've got some very worried, very angry adults ready to pulverize Dio if you stay down here any longer." He offered a hand up even though Denzel was already standing and helping Marlene to her feet.

"How'd you know it was us?" Denzel questioned suspiciously, not eager to be lured into a trap.

The man shook his head, "You kids're too pale. Anyone who belongs here looks it. Besides, we haven't had kids drop down in at least three years." He turned to lead the way. "By the way, I'm Mr. Coates."

* * *

Cloud tried to settle on the blanket between him and the hardwood floor. It had only been two nights and he could already feel the cramps and aches that came with working hard and then sleeping on a surface that was as comfy as a rock. He hadn't complained at all. It wasn't in his nature. Besides, it would only make Tifa feel worse, and little could be done about it anyway.

He had found a semi-comfortable position on his side when his PHS unexpectedly vibrated. With a sigh he rolled onto his back so he could dig the phone out of his pants pocket. Temptation to let the call go to voicemail had him checking the number first to determine whether the call was an emergency or not.

_Barret,_ flashed on the screen.

That made him pause. Barret never called him, not often anyway. More to the point, Barret knew they had a six hour time difference between them. Why bother Cloud now when he just wanted some sleep?

Against old habits, Cloud forced himself to flick open the PHS and press it to his ear. He didn't bother with an opening greeting; however, the voice on the other end surprised him.

"Cloud?" A young boy asked hesitantly. "You there?"

"Denzel?" Cloud sat up.

Denzel spoke slowly, ashamed, and with a slight tremble to his voice. "I did something bad. Barret said you're my guardian so you have to know what happened and that–" he paused, and Cloud could almost see Barret standing over Denzel's shoulder and Denzel glancing back nervously, "–you get to choose my punishment."

Apparently he had said all that Barret had dictated because he stopped suddenly and burst out: "I'm sorry, Cloud. I really am! I didn't know what was down there. I just wanted to explore. I didn't know Marlene was following me. I didn't mean for those men to get hurt either. I was just so scared! Barret said I have to talk to you, but I don't want to because I got us in danger, and now we're in trouble, and I just know you're going to hate me–"

Cloud had to repeat himself three times before Denzel heard him. "Denzel, stop. Slow down. _Breathe_."

Audibly, Denzel deeply inhaled, although shakily.

"Okay," Cloud said, feeling _very _overwhelmed at the sudden thrust of parental responsibility in his direction. "Now start from the beginning. Tell me what happened."

Denzel breathed deep once more before starting, "Marlene and I were in the hotel room playing Hide-and-Go-Seek while the adults were off having time to themselves. Marlene found this hole in the floor under Barret's bed and I convinced her that we should take a closer look." He stopped again to steady himself. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I don't know what I was thinking. I just was so _bored, _and I wanted to go on an adventure like you and Tifa and everyone."

Cloud broke in, "Denzel, we didn't do those things for fun. We travelled the world trying to stop Sephiroth and Meteor because it _needed _to be done."

"I know," Denzel said ashamedly. "But it just sounded like so much fun. I jumped down the hole and when Marlene was calling down to make sure I was okay, she fell in too. We…we landed in Corel Prison."

"Huh?" The words sent memories of blood spinning through Cloud's head. Their first experience at the Gold Saucer hadn't been a pretty one.

"Marlene and I, we tried to find a way out, but…it's a prison. We were stuck down there, and no one would help us. And then this guy…" Denzel shuddered. "He followed us for a while before he and some other guy," Denzel made a choking sound, "_attacked us_."

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked immediately. For one, Denzel still seemed shaken up, and for another, Corel Prison held Gaia's worst criminals (the ones Cloud hadn't already sent to the Lifestream, that is) and if someone had attacked Denzel–

"I'm okay. We're both okay. I just…Cloud," he spoke oddly, "something happened to me."

"What do you mean?" As he asked, Cloud heard the shift of blankets behind him.

"I dunno. My body just sorta started _glowing _like there was this light around me. I wasn't afraid anymore; I just felt _angry_. And then it was like one of your barriers went up around Marlene and me, and I started attacking them. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing. It just sort of…happened." He waited for Cloud to respond, but when Cloud stayed silent, Denzel prompted, "When the light went away and I stopped, they were both on the ground. I…Cloud, what _happened _to me?"

Denzel sounded truly terrified, but from experience, Cloud knew exactly what Denzel had experienced. "You know when I sometimes get really tense and frustrated and I need to fight in order to feel better?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's because I'm riding what we call a Limit Break. When you get pushed to your limits of being scared or angry or hurt, you can harness all those feelings into some sort of special attack that helps you fight off whatever is causing those feelings."

"So it's…normal?" he asked tentatively. "I've only ever seen things like that with you or Tifa. Well, maybe Barret too."

Cloud frowned, trying to reach back to his academy days when he had lessons addressing these questions. "Everyone has the potential, but not everyone reaches their limit, and not nearly so often as we do."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else?" Cloud sensed the tiredness in the child's voice. Perhaps he should have added that limit breaks normally harnessed a lot of energy and left most people staggeringly tired afterward. The sound of blankets shifting again caught Cloud's attention, and he turned to see Tifa sitting by him with her blanket about her shoulders.

Denzel drew his attention back with a soft, "Yeah… are you mad?"

Momentarily confused, he asked, "About what?"

"About me going to prison and dragging Marlene with me."

Cloud thought about it, but no anger surfaced, only worry. Honestly, he answered, "No, but we'll talk about this more when you get home, okay?"

"Okay…" After a second, Denzel asked, "Is it night in Edge?"

"Mm."

"Then, good night, Cloud," a smile slipped into his words.

"Night." Cloud started to close the phone, but Denzel's voice stopped him.

"And Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for not being mad at me." Denzel hung up then.

Slowly Cloud closed his PHS and slipped it into his pocket before facing Tifa.

"I like the way you explained things to him," Tifa smiled and hugged her blanket closer. "Was that Denzel?"

Cloud nodded.

"What was going on?"

Automatically, Cloud started to answer, "Later," but instantly he remembered that they had agreed to practice open communication with each other. So Cloud briefly recounted Denzel's story.

Tifa yawned before giving Cloud a knowing look. "He looks up to you. Careful what you do, Cloud Strife," teasingly she smiled, "You have a shadow."

* * *

**Bonus prize: **Can you guess what **three** **FFVII** **characters** helped inspire Denzel's limit break? A roughly 2,000 word FFVII one-shot to the first person who guesses correctly. You may choose the genre of the one-shot (although, be warned, I am bad at humor and _horrible _with romance, and then you wonder what this story is all about. Yeah, I know. Hypocrite.). You may also choose two characters you wish to be featured in the story. However, if you choose romance and two male or two female characters, know that I do not write slash so the romance would not be between the two chosen characters. For further information, check my profile for **Personal rules. **Just type your guess, the genre you want, and the characters you want, in your review. May the fastest, correct reviewer get the one-shot!

-Dante


	12. Chapter 12

Frankokomando won the one-shot with the guess that Aerith, Tifa, and Cloud inspired Denzel's limit break. If you haven't seen it already, the one-shot is a story called "The Depth of Damnation". I put a lot of effort into this one so go on and read it.

For my "After Saving the World" readers, here is your chapter. Read, enjoy, and review. You guys are awesome. Bit of a warning, though. This chapter is Tifa-centric with hints of, oh, you know, this and that. Hehe! Enjoy!

* * *

His help came unexpectedly. Looking back on it, Tifa wasn't sure why she had been so surprised. Johnny had gone to grab a power driver, Cloud had left again to scavenger the Ruins nearly two hours ago, and Shelke had ducked inside to start making a late lunch. It was natural for any gentleman to step forward and catch the beam before it crushed her.

From the ground, Tifa frowned at herself. "Thank you, Rude. These tools don't like me very much. That's the second time I've stepped and slipped on them today."

Rude hefted the beam aside and offered Tifa a hand up. She looked at it for a moment before accepting it and coming to a stand. Behind Rude, Reno slouched forward, a curiously sober look in his eyes.

"What happened here? Stray piece of Meteor hit? The place is trash."

Tifa frowned deeply. "We _are _fixing it. Not our fault it caught on fire."

"A fire, huh?" Reno stepped closer, eyes squinting at the remains. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets, no doubt an unconscious gesture that he wasn't about to ask what he could do to help. "Any idea how it started?"

"No," Tifa deadpanned. "And frankly I don't care right now as long as it doesn't happen again." She turned her back on them and crouched to pick up the beam again, watching her footing carefully this time. "I'm getting back to work. If you're going to help, help. If not, please stay out of my way."

"Hmph," Reno stepped away. He must have been in a particularly good mood because as he led Rude away he called back, "Good luck."

As she lifted the beam back into place, Johnny came out of the bar with the driver. "Hey," he walked faster, "I thought you said you were going to wait until I got back so I could lift it."

Tifa held the beam in place while he started to drill holes into the wood. "Got tired of waiting," she returned.

Johnny smiled easily at her and started a one-sided conversation that rang in her ears like a brass band. Unconsciously Tifa wished Cloud would hurry and get back. Johnny's talkative nature didn't bother her too much, but there came a point where she literally craved Cloud's shy silence.

Johnny really wasn't a bad guy, but the noise was skinning her down to her nerves. Again, Tifa wondered. _Where is Cloud?_ _He should be back soon._

… … … …

Cloud leaned against the bundle of scrap tied onto the back of Fenrir's seat. Absently he nodded into his phone as he listened to Denzel through the speaker.

"…and Yuffie left today."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I guess she left sometime during the day because nobody knew where she was until she sent everyone a text saying goodbye." Denzel paused and stifled a laugh. "Except for Cid. She left him a message saying she had his clothes hidden in the cellar under his workshop in Rocket Town all along."

Cloud smiled. "Sounds like Yuffie."

Denzel laughed lightly. "Yeah, as bad as I feel for Cid, it was kinda funny watching him read it. He left an hour ago." Denzel paused, giving Cloud the chance to speak, but went on after a few seconds. "Nanaki left too. Vincent's staying though. He said something about investigating Dio and the Gold Saucer because of the hole Marlene and I found. I'm not sure what that's about. No one will tell me, but…" he sighed, "whatever, I guess."

Denzel went oddly silent. Cloud waited, getting onto Fenrir, ready to go back to the bar with the supplies. He was about to tell Denzel he needed to head off when Denzel spoke.

"I want to go home."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked softly, noting the tremble in Denzel's words.

"I miss you and Tifa, and I'm tired of the Gold Saucer. I want to go home. I don't care if the bar's half gone and I'd have to sleep on the floor. I want to go home."

Cloud sat quietly, not sure what to say or how to handle the situation. "Denzel, I…I–"

"I know," he interrupted. "It's easier if you don't have to worry about us, and Barret would die before letting Marlene sleep on the floor, even if it was clean."

In the background, a cacophony of noise rose and Denzel fell silent. When the sound faded a bit, Denzel reported, "Barret wants his phone back. So, good night, Cloud."

"Denzel?" Cloud stopped him. He opened his mouth, shut it, and tried once more, "Denzel, I know you want to come home, but just wait a while, okay? And when you _do _get back…I'll be here."

Denzel, down enough not to care who heard him, answered gratefully, "I miss you too, Cloud. Good night."

"Night."

Cloud glanced up at the sun overhead as he hung up. He still had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Tifa didn't think much of it after the first time Rude stopped by to help. After all, he had just happened by when she lost her footing. A chance encounter, really, but after he discovered the state of her home, he began showing up sporadically. He came unannounced (never with Reno), began to help where directed, and left silently after a few hours.

Tifa thought about talking to Cloud about it, but most evenings they both fell asleep too quickly to carry a legible discussion and otherwise Johnny was around to hinder a private conversation. Not that it was his fault. Johnny just enjoyed talking and flirting and trying to help Tifa in ways so embarrassing she almost wished she could disappear. Honestly, trying to coddle her after she smashed her finger with a hammer was too much. ("Martial artist or not, a metal hammerhead still hurts." "Yes, but I'm fine, Johnny. See?")

So Tifa hadn't mentioned her impressions of Rude's presence to Cloud. Rude continued to come, unbidden and unthanked, and though his reoccurring presence puzzled Tifa, she accepted the help. She _had _tried to thank him, but every time ended up in Johnny calling her over for one thing or another before she could get the words out. She suspected a blossoming jealousy, but it wasn't like anyone had _claim _on her!

She never managed to actually speak to Rude until the day Reno showed up trailing after him.

"Thought I'd see where Rude spends his free time loafing around," Reno commented as an excuse. After sitting in boredom for a half hour, even _he _picked up a hammer and started to help ("Wouldn't want a perfectly good bar to go to waste. You can get drunk anywhere, but this's the only place that serves decent food in this dump.") Either Tifa had more friends than she thought or Reno was truly dying of boredom.

It turned out that Reno created more problems than help. The third time he dropped the can of nails, Rude stepped in.

Raising his eyebrows at the look he assumed Rude wore behind his sunglasses, Reno remarked, "I guess I'm out. I'll just leave things to you and Hot Lips here." With that, Reno gave a flashing wave before leaving, hands in pockets, whistling a shrill tune in time to his steps.

Rude knelt to help Tifa collect the scattered nails. "I'm sorry."

Tifa smiled at him gratefully. "It's not your fault. Reno's Reno, and for all I know, he just got involved to cause trouble." She stopped herself. "No, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Forcing a smile on her face, she finally spoke the words she'd been trying to say, "Thank you for all your help on Seventh Heaven."

He nodded.

"But…why are you helping me?" She tilted her head. "I mean, don't you have, like, Turk business to keep you busy or something?" she spoke awkwardly. "Or…I don't know. I guess it just seems out of your Turk stereotype to be doing construction work."

Rude actually gave her a brief smile, perhaps the only time she had seen it. "I was something else before I was a Turk."

"What did you used to do?" She asked curiously, placing the remaining nails into the can.

Rude shrugged.

Tifa smiled and shook her head at his reticent nature. He managed to speak less than Cloud – Vincent even. Johnny, too talkative for his own good. Rude, too quiet for her tastes. Cloud…

Wait, how did Cloud's name come up? She wasn't even thinking of him. _Back to work, Tifa, _she scolded herself. _Just think of the freedom of having a home again instead of just a dimly lit bar._

She never turned around so she missed Johnny watching Rude and Tifa from around the corner of the building as they started working again together.

* * *

"You want to _what_?" Tifa asked again. Normally she wasn't one to mishear people, but still she wanted to double check.

"We don't have to call it a date," The confidence Johnny had gained over the past week and a half had disappeared, swallowed inside Tifa's gaze.

"But if I go, who is going to make dinner for Cloud and Shelke?" Tifa stammered.

Shelke grinned. "We'll be fine."

Cloud nodded. "Have fun; we'll manage."

Johnny offered a smile. "I make the best alfredo on the Eastern Continent."

"B-but I…" She looked at Cloud for help. In all her life, as embarrassing as it was, she had _never _been on a "date". She didn't tell Cloud that she had not gone out with a single boy in Nibelheim due to that night on the town well. Certainly she had experienced many things in the world with men by her side, but she only defined a date as an event where she was formally asked.

If Tifa went with Johnny now, he would be her first date. Somehow the thought of Johnny being her official first date didn't sit well with her.

She searched Cloud's eyes for advice and comfort. Cloud smiled reassuringly at Tifa. That did it for her. Whenever she saw that rare smile, she felt like she could take on the world.

"Okay," she acquiesced, "but I'm only staying for dinner."

Johnny seemed to slump into the cement, relief and excitement melting him inside. "Sure thing! Let's get going."

They walked to his place in mutually nervous silence. At Johnny's little café, however, he began an awkward conversation with her, "So, how long have you and Cloud known each other?"

"Um," she perched on the stool at the counter while he began cooking. "Nearly forever, I guess."

"Yeah? So you two are pretty close then."

"Well, not really…" she trailed off, thinking about all the struggles they had been through to get where they were. She had barely known him in Nibelheim, and when they met each other again years later, Cloud barely knew who he was. After regaining his identity, he'd been harrowed with guilt and fear. It was only now that she could begin to truly start to know him as himself.

"Hm, so you're more like," he paused to scan his spice cupboard for the salt. Finding it he continued, "new friends to each other."

"Something like that," Tifa conceded. Eager to get away from the personal prying, she asked, "What about you? Are you from around here? Or did you come in from the West Continent?"

That fixed the awkwardness. "You want to know?" Tifa poured her feminine wiles into a charming smile and nodded. "Well, since you asked…" Till dinner came off the stove and went into their stomachs, Johnny talked about his life growing up in the Sector 7 slums with his parents. Apparently he lived next door to Tifa's bar and she never knew it.

They traded what little common ground they had with each other: favorite color, a love for cooking, and a growing distaste for city living. By the end of the evening they both knew it wasn't enough ground to build on.

Tifa tried to think of some way to let Johnny down gently, but he sensed it coming. "I get it, Tifa," he picked up the dishes, carting them away to be washed. "You're not into me. I guess I've always known it." He set the bowls on the counter and faced her fully. "But I'm not going to give up. It makes no difference to me. I'll find a way to show you how much I care for you."

Taken aback by the forward honesty and determination, Tifa rearranged her words before replying. "Johnny, you're a nice guy, and I really appreciate your helping us with the bar. But…I think it's too soon for me to be jumping into anything. I've got so much to worry right now that getting into a relationship would just be too much." She hesitated. "Is it alright if we just stay friends?"

Johnny blinked at her. His face broke into a grin. "That would be great." She could almost hear him thinking, _Something's better than nothing._ "Still, can I walk you back? It's getting late."

She shook her head. "I'll be alright. Do you want help cleaning up before I go?"

Johnny looked down at the dirty dishes. "Nah, I'm good. Just so long as you're sure about getting back on your own."

Tifa smiled for real this time. "Believe me, I can handle any trouble that dares bother me."

With a mock shudder, he teased, "I don't doubt it."

As Tifa walked away, she felt drained. Emotionally, physically, and mentally. Absolutely drained and guilty for the way the night had gone. Dinner had taken longer than she would have liked and the sky overhead was a darkening navy. As she stalked the streets of Edge, Tifa couldn't help but wish Cloud would still be awake when she got back. Tifa needed someone to talk to.

Reaching the Seventh Heaven, Tifa stepped quietly through the front, careful not to ring the overhead bell too suddenly. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust in the darkness before glancing toward Cloud's usual sleeping spot.

Her heart stopped.

Cloud was gone.

Oh, no, no, no. Instantly her mind raced through everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. What had she said? What had she done? Did she ignore him? Upset him? Say something insensitive? What had happened?!

Before her panic tore her completely away from reason, the bathroom door opened and Cloud stepped out. He barely made it two steps before a mass of relief flung into him. Tifa wrapped her arms all the way around him. His body stiffened with startled rigidity. She hadn't known how scared she was of him leaving again until she thought he had gone.

"Uh, Tifa?" Cloud spoke tightly. She knew she was crossing the line of Cloud's personal don't-touch-me-don't-pop-my-personal-space-bubble, but she needed to feel him against her. "Are you okay?"

If anything, she wanted to feel his embrace in return, but she had his arms pinned to his sides, and she didn't want to loosen her hold. He fixed the problem for her, wiggling his arms free to hug her back. She savored the security she felt in that moment. After a minute Tifa stood down, knowing she was worrying him and causing discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked again, his hand halfway to her as if he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how or if it was needed.

"I'm fine. I just…I needed that."

"Did something happen?"

"Not really," her heart warmed at his open concern and the protective hint in his voice. "I'm just tired." With that she moved to where Cloud had made up her bed on the bench. As she lay down, she murmured a good night. She kept her eyes on him until she fell asleep.

* * *

I know. Rude. I'm not a TifaxRude shipper _at all_, but the purpose of this entire fic was to give a chance to every legit guy I could think of in FFVII that has ever expressed interest in Tifa without having had adequate chance to catch her eye, and then to see who she would end up with. So that's why Rude's here.

And now…Johnny's out! Cloud's obviously gaining some ground here. I guess we'll see what happens. *grins mischievously*

-Dante


	13. Chapter 13

Heads up, there will only be two to three chapters after this – one, if I somehow manage to stuff everything in an extra long chapter. I know, it's ending soon. *shrugs* It's been fun, but I don't like to drag things out too much.

And now, the chapter you've been waiting for:

* * *

Rude and Cloud sat eating sandwiches in front of the bar. A few feet away, Johnny chattered Tifa's ear off as they worked. To keep the work progressing, Tifa and Johnny had eaten earlier and Rude and Cloud were only having lunch break now.

For two former enemies, they got along fairly well. During the ten minute break, they even talked to each other a bit despite the mutual tendency toward silence. The conversation went something like this:

"…"

Cloud bit into his sandwich. Rude copied the action with his own.

"…"

Johnny's chatter rose in volume as he got to the punch line of his corny story, and Tifa laughed politely.

Rude cleared his throat and had another bite of sandwich.

Cloud opened his mouth to take another bite but realized the ham had slid halfway out. Glaring flatly at it, he opened the top bread slice and slid the ham back into the sandwich. Then he too took another bite.

"…"

Cloud glanced at Rude, sensing a change in his mood. Cloud's prediction came true a moment later.

"She's exhausted."

"Hm?" Cloud asked, mouth full.

Rude nodded in Tifa's direction. Cloud looked up and watched her for a while. She smiled and nodded kindly to Johnny all the while sweating over drilling holes into boards and helping Johnny secure them in their proper places. Every few minutes she would stop to just stand and breathe.

Rude was right. Tifa was tired, but she wouldn't admit it. The way Cloud knew her, he suspected she was pushing herself this hard so Marlene and Denzel would have a home to come home to, and Cloud too.

"She needs a break away from here," Cloud concluded aloud.

"…" Rude agreed.

They ate in silence again.

Rude spoke first again. "I don't mean to be rude," he started, "but you should pay her more attention."

Cloud paused in chewing, but that was the only acknowledgement he gave of hearing Rude.

"Take her somewhere."

Mako eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

Rude turned the spotlight away from himself by saying, "With you, she's safe."

Cloud blinked. Rude ate the last of his sandwich. Frowning Cloud tracked Tifa with his eyes and murmured, "What do you mean?"

Rude stood up, adjusted his suit, and stated, "She's an admirable woman, but she trusts you most." Apparently satisfied with his answer, Rude joined the two, leaving Cloud sitting on the sawhorse, utterly confused.

Cloud wouldn't say Rude was a fountain of wisdom, and if he could put meaning into words, he used as few words as possible. Cloud typically found it relatively easy to understand Rude, but today just puzzled him. He hated puzzles.

Letting the words sit at the back of his mind, Cloud finished lunch, mind overworking to think of something that would help Tifa relax.

* * *

"Tifa?"

"Mm?"

"Tifa?" Cloud's voice rose in volume.

"What is i…?" Tifa mumbled, repositioning herself, and pulling the blanket up to her chin. She felt a light touch on her shoulder.

Cloud tried again. "Tifa, wake up."

She sighed. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Nine?!" Shock banished sleep from her eyes instantly, and she half sat up. "Cloud, why didn't you wake me up earlier? We have to get to work. Johnny and Rude will be waiting–"

"Tifa."

"– and Shelke shouldn't have to make breakfast on her own. She's been doing so much of the cooking lately already. Oh, I feel so awful!"

"Tifa." He grabbed her arm gently, pulling her attention to him. His hand dropped when she ceased talking. "Shelke is fine with helping. She lives here too. You were tired, so I decided to let you sleep." He paused. His face fell into sheepishness. "We already ate, but I got hungry again so I made some pancakes. They're still warm, and I thought you'd like something to eat before we go."

"Go?" She sat up, brushing bedhead hair out of her eyes. "Go where?"

Suddenly he looked tentative. "I, uh, I thought we could go out on the Kalm Plains today. You know, to have a break."

"But what about Rude and Johnny? I'm not going to let them work while we're having a day off."

"They're taking today off too."

"Oh."

Cloud rose. "So… hungry?"

Without answering, she got up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "What are the plans for today?" She watched him set the table for two. "We get out to the plains and then what?" Cloud divided the pancakes, and Tifa sat down at the counter. She added, "I didn't know you knew how to make pancakes."

Shrugging, Cloud came around to sit by her. "Well, I learned something from watching you cook."

They ate in silence after which Cloud ushered her to get ready for the day while he did the morning dishes.

As Cloud put away the last dry plate, Tifa walked in while pulling her hair into a quick bun.

"Done already?"

He nodded.

"Thanks, Cloud," she smiled and pulled the elastic tight around her hair. "When are we leaving?"

He picked up a basket covered with a kitchen towel. "Right now."

* * *

Cloud refused to admit that part of the reason he chose the grassy Plains of Kalm as a suitable picnic spot was because it was so far out of Edge. Overall, this was his one bit of selfishness in planning the day. It had been nearly two weeks since he had driven Fenrir any actual distance, and he longed for the feeling of being on the move. He didn't mind Tifa sitting behind him with both hands wrapped around his waist. She made pleasant company and having her with him on Fenrir during a non-emergency was a nice change.

The drive lasted two hours with only three interruptions. All three times were monsters, and they only had to stop the last two times to fend them off. Tifa seemed to enjoy herself immensely, working out her feelings by leaving monsters in bruised balls of flesh and metal (who knew what some of them were made of?). Cloud tried to only help where needed. Today was for Tifa, after all.

They reached an area of hills blanketed in luscious, long grass. Tifa tugged on his shirt and he pulled over. She spread out the packed blanket and they sat on it to pin it down in the prairie breeze.

"It's too early for lunch," Tifa commented. "Let's look at the clouds." She lay down, smiling to herself.

Cloud quirked an eyebrow at her.

"In the sky," she clarified with a smirk.

He glanced up at the spotted blue ceiling of the world. Tifa grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"It's only fun if you're lying down." She informed. "You get neck cramps otherwise."

He rolled his head to look at her. "You'd know?"

She shrugged. "I haven't done this since I was a girl, but I remember learning the hard way." Her eyes flicked up to the sky. Pointing, she directed his eyes to some vague spot. "Hey, that one looks like you!"

He frowned at the cloud, turning his head in different ways. "I don't think so."

She shook her head fondly at him. "I was only teasing."

They lay quietly for a minute before Cloud gathered enough courage to ask the embarrassing question. "What are we doing?"

Tifa stared at him for a moment before sad understanding crossed her expression. "You've never done this before?"

Cloud shook his head. He hadn't had any real friends when he was young; therefore, most of his games were played with his mom (when he was very young) or by himself (as he got older). That meant his games were nontraditional. The only other person who might have thought to introduce him to this cloud-watching form of entertainment was Zack, but Zack's energy wouldn't allow him to lie on the grass long enough to find a likeness.

Tifa explained the game to him. She showed him that with a little imagination, she could transform a boring fluffy cloud into a chocobo chick or an elegantly wispy cloud into some guy's comb-over.

Cloud stared dismally at the sky after that, struggling with his instinct to only assimilate practical knowledge. He tried. Pointing to a rather puffy ball of white, he assessed, "That one is like a Boundfat."

Tifa gazed at him tenderly, stunned and happy that he had so quickly picked up on her way of passing time, even if he was clumsy about it. They took turns calling out shapes and recalling memories with each name as they went.

That was how it happened. Cloud suddenly got quiet. It was his turn, and he just lay in miserable silence.

Concerned about the abrupt mood swing, Tifa turned over and raised herself on her elbows to look at him. His mako rings pulsed with an undefined sadness, and he kept them averted from her face.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" she asked. "Did I say something to upset you?"

Cloud's eyes met hers at that. He shook his head a little. Finally he admitted. "One reminded me of Zack's face right before he…"

"Oh…" Tifa understood. Trying to help him out of his rut, she offered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"Can you at least tell me _why _you don't want to talk about it?"

He stared at her for a moment, and Tifa was afraid she had pushed too far, but at last he answered, "Because it still hurts."

She nodded solemnly. Pushing a small smile onto her face, she said, "Well, it's better not to dwell on it too much, right? Or we'll_ both _end up depressed." Her tone could have been interpreted as insensitive, but Cloud seemed to recognize that she was trying to help him.

He mimicked her smile and nodded. "Yeah…"

They talked for some time, lying on the blanket in the open, country air. Cloud closed his eyes and listened to Tifa talking about how she planned to acquire the needed furnishings for their house once they finished rebuilding. Her voice got soft and garbled, and distantly, Cloud realized he was falling asleep.

He didn't think he was this tired…

… … … …

Tifa didn't even realize Cloud had fallen asleep until his usual silence got too quiet. She smiled fondly at him and silently scolded him for using her voice as a lullaby. She kept talking as though he was still awake, and she found that even when he was unconscious to the world, he was a great listener.

She woke him up when boredom began to stretch too far. She suggested lunch, so they pulled out the sandwiches. It was the same meal they had when working, but Cloud had gotten fresh market meat and a container of almost fresh fruit to make it special.

"Did you make lunch?" Tifa questioned.

Cloud shook his head. "Shelke did. I'm better at splitting monster skulls than cutting bread into even slices."

Tifa pointed out, "You may not think cooking is your talent, but you made breakfast on your own, and I thought it was very good."

Cloud blushed and muttered a "thank you".

* * *

It was only late afternoon when they packed up, but the drive ahead required time, so they cut the holiday short to get home before dark.

"Thanks for today." Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud. "I needed it."

Cloud nodded, words not being his strong point, and started Fenrir's engine.

The day had been simple, but Tifa hadn't felt this happy in weeks.

* * *

If none of you understood Rude's words, I should probably reevaluate my writing career. In explanation, in case you didn't get it, that was basically Rude's way of saying, "She's all yours, man. I like her, but I know the feeling ain't mutual." So…Rude's backing down. Eh, he's a nice guy, but I can't really see him pursuing Tifa like Johnny does. They're polar opposites in everything but liking Tifa. And I apologize for making Rude's lines so uncharacteristically long. I aimed for significance more than shortness. Forgive me?

Like I warned at the top, there are only a few more chapters left before it's all over.

-Dante


	14. Chapter 14

Final chapter. Yeah, I know. It started out great, continued like that for a bit, dropped quality and plateaued for a while longer, and then completely collapsed. At least that's how _I_ feel about it. That is why I decided to finish before everything good in this story completely died. If you like this story, awesome! If you have the same view of it as I do, I don't blame you. In any case, enjoy the final chapter. Sorry it's short. It just worked out that way. *ducks* Please don't hate me.

* * *

Tifa smiled as the sound of Fenrir's familiar engine idled near the backdoor to the repaired Seventh Heaven. "Denzel, Marlene!" she called into the backroom, grabbing a towel and laying it out as added space for the drying dishes. "Cloud's home!"

A sound of scurrying and nervously excited whispers burst from around the corner as the two children came into the room. Marlene sneezed.

"So if we…?" Denzel asked, shifting anxiously.

"–can convince Cloud, you can keep the cat," Tifa clarified.

Marlene cradled the shivering, orange kitten closer and sneezed again.

"Marlene?" Tifa asked. "Are you feeling sick?"

The eight year old girl shook her head stubbornly. "No, it's nothing," she sniffed, "Tifa. My nose is just itchy."

The back door opened loudly and shut with a loud _bang_. Tifa winced. When they made "renovations" six months ago, she should have asked if Johnny could cut her a wood door to replace the metal slab that served as a back door. He stopped by once in a while to pay her a "friendly visit", although Tifa knew he still hoped for more than an exchange of greetings and a "what can I get you?"

"Marlene, give me the cat," Denzel held out his hands, "It won't help if you're sneezing while we're trying to get Cloud to let us keep it."

On cue, Cloud entered the main room of the bar. He glanced at the pair of troublesome children before casting a questioning glance at Tifa. She smiled in welcome and nodded toward Marlene and Denzel. He approached them cautiously, not sure what to expect.

"Denzel? Marlene?" He asked expectantly.

They looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. Cloud understood Denzel better, but Marlene's little girl charms would be best for persuasion in this situation.

"Cloud?" Marlene asked in her cute, subtly intrusive voice. "Denzel and I were wondering…you know, since we both need to learn to be more responsible," she glanced at Denzel as if for reassurance; it was as though they had rehearsed this, "if we could keep a pet around the house. Um," she stepped back bit to let Denzel bring the cat forward.

"We found her out front. She was cold and wet, and–"

Marlene sneezed. Cloud's eyes narrowed at her discerningly. She muttered a sheepish apology.

Denzel bit his lip and continued. "We couldn't just _leave _her all helpless like that," Denzel explained.

"Tifa?" Cloud drew her direct attention and gestured to the kitten questioningly.

"I told them to talk to you," Tifa smirked.

His expression, becoming gradually more readable, whether because she was growing more sensitive to it or because he was starting to be more open with her, morphed into an "oh".

"So please," Denzel asked as innocently as he somehow managed to pass the kitten into Cloud's hands. "Can we keep it?" Cloud held the purring animal carefully, almost fearfully. A bit worriedly, Tifa recalled that Cloud had once been in the same position as Denzel and Marlene: a little child with a big heart and with the determination to love and care for a stray animal. Tifa hoped the memory wouldn't surface and strike Cloud hard in the face, but to her surprise, Cloud smiled.

Cloud _smiled _and held the kitten, pulling off a glove and smoothing the kitten fur gently. His features had lost all hardened edges, and the years of wisdom and strength fell away as he smiled at the little kitten. Almost reluctantly, he relinquished the orange fuzz ball to Marlene's care. "If you think you can handle the allergies, you can keep her."

Marlene gasped in joy, and Denzel gaped delightedly. Tifa smiled. Things weren't perfect. They never were, but she would be content with what she had. Cloud wasn't the same as before, but perhaps one day Cloud would be the person he once was, only better. Until then.

* * *

-Dante


End file.
